When I grow up, I'll be your bride!
by NittleGrasper12
Summary: Kuroko goes about his daily highschool life till one day hes an adult and he teaches a bunch of preschoolers that happen to be his old class mates. Including his only crush, Kagami Tagai. While Kuroko is still mind made in the first year of highschool his body is an 18 year old and he has to teach a bunch of kids. How will he handle things when little Kagami demands they marry?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction! Please dont be hateful unless your giving constructive criticism! I know the characters are OOC but they are aged differently so they act differently ~(=^=)~ This is yaoi it wont contain any sexual themes or anything that leads to sexual themes! Only kissing^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko went about his daily routine. Wake up, breakfast, shower, brush teeth and hair, get ready for school, meet up with Kagami, walk to school, basketball practice, classes, more basketball practice, walk with Kagami, part ways, walk home, have dinner, watch TV, brush teeth and go to bed.  
But today was different and Kuroko knew it.  
He woke up and did everything he had to do then went to meet up with his red head tiger, Kagami. Kuroko guessed Kagami wasn't coming to school since training was hard on him yesterday so Kuroko left and went to school on his own. When he got there he was going to shoot hoops, or try to, like usual with Hyuga but he wasnt there and neither was Riko which is weird cause she is always there unless class. Kuroko decided to shoot some hoops himself. It was then Kuroko realised that he was able to shoot the ball into the hoop without trouble. Shrugging it off as good luck he walked off as classes had begun. Kuroko shuffled his way to his class room to find the students looked different, they looked younger like preschool younger. Kuroko hesitantly walked into the class room and all the kids stood up at the same time, which was creepy to Kuroko, and they all ran over to Kuroko happily.  
"Sensei! Your late!" One of the kids said with a pout.  
Kuroko blinked. Last time he checked he was in high school now hes a teacher?  
"I... Um... Sorry..." Kuroko said raising a hand to his head and messed his hair. "Sensei has to see the principle I'll be back in a minute..." Kuroko then disappeared from in front of the students.  
As Kuroko walked to the principles office he noticed that all the classes that had high schoolers now had primary schoolers. Must of the students looked familiar. Kuroko had reached the principles office, knocked, opened the door and walked in. The first thing Kuroko noticed was that it was childish. _That'd explain the preschoolers around..._ Kuroko thought and looked at the principle.  
"Kuroko! Whats up with the old high school uniform? Tryna confuse the kiddies?"  
Kuroko shook his head. "Can I ask about the preschool...?"  
"Did ya bump your nogging or somethin? You've been working here for two and a half years with the same class. The kids love you!"  
Kuroko's eyes widened a bit. "Oh... I had a dream I was still in high school so I must of forgot..." Kuroko messed the back of his hair again.  
"Time sure does fly past dont it."  
Kuroko nodded. "I should get back to the kids now." Kuroko gave a small confused smile as the principle nodded as he left the class.

* * *

A small red head preschool kid was running in the halls to get to class before he was too late. His hair and eyes are both red and he has the intensity of a wild tiger according to the other teachers. The boy got to class and looked around.  
"Kuroko-sensei not here?" The boy asked and a student shook there head. "Wheres Kuroko-sensei?" The boy sounded upset and his voice cracked like he was crying.  
"He went to see the principle." One of the female students said putting her hand on the boys shoulder.  
The boy sniffled and nodded just as Kuroko was walking in the door. Kuroko stared wide eyed at the familiar boy.  
"Kagami-kun...?"  
The boy who is in fact named Kagami Tagia turned. The minute his eyes landed on Kuroko a massive grin spread across his face.  
"Kuroko-sensei!" The boy threw his arms around Kuroko.  
Kuroko chuckled at the small Kagamis reactions causing the small red head to look at the taller blue head and his grin spread wider.  
"Kuroko-sensei! Mummy said she wanted to meet my teacher for a parant teacher intrevew!"  
Kuroko kneeled down and stroked Kagamis hair. "Nice try Kagami.. Its parent and interview."  
Kagamis grin got wider and he leaned his head into Kurokos hand. _Are we always like this? _Kuroko questioned.  
"Kagami likes Sensei! Kagami likes Sensei!" One of the kids chanted teasingly causing Kagami to go bright red and start yelling at her.  
Kuroko almost laughed at this before standing up right. "Alright calm down lets get class started ok?" Kuroko smiled.  
The kids nodded eagerly and all sat in their seats as they got to starting class.

* * *

After school Kuroko let out a weak and exhausted sigh as he headed to the basketball courts. When he got there he noticed a couple of kids with adult supervision play with basketballs and soccer balls. Kuroko decided to sit and wait for the kids to leave but a certain red head caught his attention.  
"Kuroko-sensei I didnt know you where played basketball!"  
Kuroko blinked and thought, _I never told them? _Then nodded. "I used to play in high school. Kagami when does your mum want this interview?"  
Kagami avoided Kurokos gaze as if he made it up.  
"Well... Mummys picking me up soon so then..."  
"Do you have anyone to supervise you cause all the other students are leaving?"  
Kagami blinked shocked. "Kuroko-sensei have you forgotten?! You watch me before and after school you even point out flaws of mine cause you said that youd help me and that you'll start watching basketball so you can help me improve..." Kagami held the ball tighter and looked at it upset.  
Kuroko blinked and picked Kagami up and put him on his hip. "Sorry Kagami... My minds been out of it all day... This morning I forgot I was a preschool teacher and thought I was still in high school."  
Kagami giggled. "Is that why your dressed like that?"  
Kuroko nodded and smiled as Kagami giggled some more.  
"Kuroko-sensei do you have a grilfiend?" Kagami asked outta the blue.  
"You mean girlfriend..." Kuroko then blinked, did he have a girlfriend? If he did he didnt remember. "No I dont."  
Kagami suddenly grinned. Kuroko remembered the first time seeing Kagami even though it was from behind he instantly knew he was in love with the red head tiger in front of him. But now hes holding him in his arms because hes a child.  
"-sei?" Kagami pulled Kuroko outta his thoughts.  
Kuroko blinked again. "Pardon?"  
"I said..." Kagamis blush from this morning returned. "Do you have a wif Kuroko-sensei?"  
"Wife..." Kuroko shook his head after looking at his finger. "No I'm single."  
Kagamis grin grew and he still blushed. "Then I'll be Kuroko-senseis wif!"  
"Wife Kagami. Wait wait wait... What?"  
"I'll be your wife." Kagami cuddled Kuroko.  
"Ah Kagami... Your to young to get married... Especially to your teacher as old as me."  
"Your only 18..." Kagamis face fell realising what he said before and tears burned the rims before they slowly fell. "Is Kuroko-sensei saying... He doesnt want to be my hasbun?"  
"Husband..." Kuroko sighed then hug Kagami to his chest before kneeling to put the small upset boy down. "Kagami your to little to get married."  
"Then its settled. I'll marry Kuroko-sensei when I grow up." Kagami said wiping his eyes and stomped his foot with a determined look.  
Kuroko smiled then frowned. "How are we going to explain this to your mother?" Kuroko said messing Kagamis hair.  
"Explain what to me?"

* * *

Chapter one done! 1,238 words wow! :O If you liked please like, favourite or review! Much appreciated! See you next chapter if you read it of course... If Im in a good mood it'll be done tonight and up tomorrow^.^


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOOO SECOND CHAPTER! Wow its amazing how many views I got! Even a followers and favourites and review! I've accomplished something :') Hope you guys are enjoying it so far with just one chapter XD Anyways enjoy this chapter Im not sure how it will turn out~

* * *

"Explain to me what?"  
Kuroko jumped a bit surprised hearing a female voice that he has heard once when he went to check up on Kagami when he was sick in high school. Kagami seemed to be distracted by something as his mothers voice made him jump.  
"Mummy! Mummy!" He ran to his mother and jumped on her and into her arms. "This is Kuroko-sensei! My teacher!" Kagami grinned.  
"Kagami told me that you wanted an interview with me?"  
Kagamis mother nodded. "My names Akane and you are Kuroko my sons teacher."  
The girl in front of Kuroko looked 20, her hair is a dark red that went to her hips her eyes just like her hair and they have been outlined in dark black eye liner and mascara, her lips had cherry red lipstick on and her face was smooth and acne free. She had a small slender figure kinda like Mamoi if you asked Kuroko and she wore a dress that tightly fit her.  
Kuroko eyed Akane. Kagami noticed and frowned deeply. "Mummy! I'm going to be Kuroko-senseis wif when I grow up!" Kagami exclaimed happily. Akane's eyes widened and she glared at Kuroko.  
"Wife Kagami." Kuroko messed the back of his hair, something hes been doing a lot due to stress. "I have no choice. Its either I refuse and upset him or I go along with it till he grows up and has found himself a girlfriend."  
Kagami looked as if he was to cry. "Does... Kuroko-sensei not live Kagami?"  
"Love." Kuroko messed his hair more.  
Akanes glare softened and she massaged the small boys back. "Kuroko-sensei does love you Kagami." She smiled sweetly at him.  
"I want to here him saw it!" Kagami threw a fit dropping himself out of his mothers arms.  
"Hear and say." Kuroko said as he picked Kagami up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Kagami looked up at Kuroko and sniffled when he saw Kurokos sweet smile.  
"Kagami, I love you." Kurokos smile remained as he said those words.  
Kagamis face lit up and his heart did a few backflips and he burried his face in his mothers leg.  
Kuroko stood and sighed. "Um Miss. Akane, can we this interview tomorrow? I've been out of it all day I actually thought I was still in high school."  
Akane laughed. "Alright in a week."  
"Its a date."  
Akane nodded.  
"Macking dats witout me?!" Kagami said grumpily. "Kagami is Kuroko-senseis wif!"  
"Making, dates, without and wife Kagami." Kuroko smiled shaking his head and kissed Kagamis head. "I expect to see you there right?"  
Kagami lit up again and nodded. "Y-YES!"  
"Till then learn to say "wife" for me ok?" Kuroko chuckled and messed Kagamis hair. "See you tomorrow my wife."  
Kuroko stood as Kagami went brighter red and nodded again more furiously and ran to car hoping to sleep and for tomorrow to come quicker.  
Kuroko watched then sighed. "I'm sorry about that..."  
Akane raised an eyebrow. "Do you love love him or is it just till he grows up?"  
Kuroko blinked. "Bit of both..."  
He was lying he loves Kagami SO much but now it was odd because Kagami is a preschooler and also one of his students.  
"Whats that mean?"  
Kuroko shrugged. "I have to go promised the kids an excursion tomorrow so I have to go plan it. See you in a week." Kuroko waved and walked off.

* * *

Kuroko sat at his dinner table with a plate off and pen and paper planning what he was going to do for an excursion. He had already gotten permission from the principle plus money.  
"Now for a place for preschoolers to go." Kuroko sighed and blinked when his phone rang.  
Kuroko checked the caller ID and sighed again before answering the phone.  
"KUROKOCCHI!"  
"Kise-kun..." Kuroko was midly surprised that Kise hadnt changed. "How old are you Kise-kun?"  
The line on the other end went silent before sudden laughter. "18 Kurokocci."  
"Do you know what happened to Kagami-kun...?"  
"You mean the preschooler in your class? Shouldnt you know of that?"  
Kuroko blinked. "Oh."  
"Why? OMG DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HIM?!"  
"No no no!" Kuroko sweat dropped. "Are you still with Aomine-kun?"  
Kise was silent again then spoke as if he had a massive grin. "Yeah we're engaged! Hes sooo go- Ow ow ow!"  
Kuroko assumed Kise was being hit or his ear was being pulled from what he was going to say.  
"I didnt want to know that. Anyway Kise-kun, if you had a class of almost 5 year olds where would you take them?"  
Kise thought for a moment because he was silent.  
"Everytime you go quiet are you putting me on mute to talk to who I assume is Aomine-kun?"  
Suddenly Kise giggled. "Sorry Kurokocchi. Thats exactly what Im doing." Kuroko sighed. "Anyways you wanted a place to take five year olds... Why not take them to a park or the zoo or an art gallery or to a basketball match!"  
"A basketball match. Dont you and Aomine-kun have basketball tomorrow?"  
"Yeah we do! They can watch perfection, talking bout me," Kuroko could hear the grin then Kise's pleads for mercy, "In... Action!"  
Kuroko sighed. "I guess. Kagami does want to play basketball so why not. Anyways thanks Kise-kun text me the details about the game. Ok bye." Kuroko hung up and put his phone down. "A basketball match doesnt sound so bad... I wont lose any kids and nothing bad will happen..." Kuroko smiled faintly before eating the remains of his dinner.

* * *

At 5 o'clock in the morning Kuroko was woken by a rather loud and annoying buzzing and banging. Kuroko had hit his phone, alarm clock and anything he could get his hands on without leaving the bed to shut the noise off but nothing worked. Kuroko tried throwing his pillow on his head but the buzzing and banging got worse. Grumbling kuroko sat up and looked around groggily dragging himself out of bed and heading to the door. Someone was at the door at 5 in the morning ringing his doorbell and banging on the door. He answered the door.  
"What?" Kuroko said rather harshly then calmed down instantly seeing the hurt look of the two people in front of him. Akane and Kagami. "Ah sorry... I was up late and I'm not really a morning person... But wait... Why are you two here?"  
Kagami looked away upset and Akane spoke up. "Kagamis father, my husband, died this morning in a truck accident and because of that some hooligans burnt our house down... We ran into one of the teachers just before and asked her for your address thank god for that... And we where wondering if..."  
Kuroko blinked. "Ah... Um... I have a spare room if youd like to stay... A while?" Kurokos eyes went to the small boy curled in Akanes arms.  
Hearing what Kuroko said Kagami instantly perked up and jumped into Kurokos arms. Akane smiled greatfully.  
"Thank you sooo so much Kuroko."  
Kuroko smiled as Kagami cuddled to his chest. "Its fine." Kuroko moved to the side to let Akane in and shut the door then walked to the couch to put a very clingy Kagami down.  
"Kagami let go I have to set the other room up otherwise youve got nowhere to sleep." Kuroko tried to reason with Kagami but was failing.  
"If I have nowhere to sweep I'll sweep with Kuroko-sensei!"  
"Kagami..." Kuroko almost whined.  
"Kuroko-sensei..." Kagami pouted. "Am I not awowed to sweep with uu?"  
"Im not saying that Im saying you need to let me go so I can set your mothers room up."  
"Call her mummy cause Im your wif!"  
Kuroko sighed. "Let me go so I can get mummys room ready for her to sleep please honey."  
Kagami giggled and let Kuroko go and dropped onto the lounge. Kuroko smiled and walked off and put a sheet, blanket and pillows on the bed in his spare room before he walked out and saw Akane who had been watching the whole scene between her son and her sons teacher.  
"You realize hes 5 and your-"  
"18. I know. Your rooms done I have half an hour to get up so theres no point going back to bed... You and Kagami can go back to sleep I wont be too loud." Kuroko said walking into the kitchen to make a coffee quickly while Akane and Kagami are still awake.  
Akane nodded and collected her son. "Kagami you'll see Kuroko in a few hours come back to bed."  
After Kagamis protests Kuroko sighed. "Kagami go to sleep and I'll make you a special breakfast the minute you wake up." Kuroko said with a wink.  
Kagami giggled and skipped off to bed. Akane shook her head.  
"What? That wink was nothing its just bacon and eggs with pancakes and ice cream."  
Akane sighed smiling and walked to her room. Little did Kuroko know that he had Akane falling for him just like Kagami had.

* * *

I added AoKise in here for the fun of it~ Im also going to add MuraAka (Murasakibara x Akashi) in this fic somewhere. I CANT BE THE ONLY PERSON THAT PAIRS THEM! :O But aw well heres chapter two!^.^ I had no clue where to take 5 year old kids so basketball they going too... Kuroko might join in and show off his moves! :D OH BEFORE I FORGET! Reviews would be lovely otherwise my next chapter wont be posted till next week! Im on 8 week holiday so MWHAHAHA! Thanks for reading, favouriteing and following! And that review from lunatari23 and CureNoble0! :3 I'll try and keep up the good work for you no promises cause I tend to get lazy haha^^; THANK YOUS AGAIN YOU GUYS AMAZING! :3  
Since Im on this 8 week holiday I might not be lazy and post once even twice a day till this fic is over^.^ Btw nothing is planned its just happening~


	3. Chapter 3

Wrote chapter 3 while at my sisters today and the stupid internet wouldn't let me save the chapter because it decided to crash and it wouldnt save. Got me sooo angry cause I dont remember it -.-  
But on good notes! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FAVES AND FOLLOWS! :3 You guys are amazing!

* * *

Akane and Kagami woke up at 7 o'clock while Kuroko was still cooking bacon and eggs. Kagami ran out and clinged to Kurokos leg with a massive grin.  
"Kuroko-sensei! I was think about callin eachother by fist nams!"  
"Thinking, calling and names." Kuroko smiled and looked at Kagami and wiped sweat from his head. "You had a nightmare."  
Kagami blinked and looked down. He did have a nightmare and it terrified him.  
"Tell me your nightmare then we can discuss the name calling and breakfast should be ready." Kuroko said picking Kagami up and sitting him on the bench and went back to cooking.  
Kagami stared at his lap and looked at his mother as she put a warm yet comforting hand on his shoulder. Kagami started his dream.  
_Kagami was in high school with with Kuroko, _which is weird cause Kuroko is 13 years older then him, _as team mates and best friends they where the basketball duo for Seirin High. One day the two boys with the basketball team where playing against a guy named Akashi. Kagami would jump really high to block lots of shots and to dunk the ball and Kuroko would make passes before someone noticed, __cyclone pass the ball to the otherside of the court and super pass the ball by practically punching the ball so it gets to the other person faster. They versed Akashi and lost. A week after something had happened to Kuroko and he ended up in hospital in a coma. Around 3 years later he died still in the coma. Kagami went insane and hurt himself and other people.  
_Kagami finished explaining and wiped his eyes. Kuroko put his hand on the back of Kagamis head and pulled his head towards his chest. Kagami laid his head on his chest for a little while while Kuroko finished cooking.  
"Thats quiet a dream you had. I've never played basketball before... Although I do know an Akashi. But it wont ever happen I promise to always be with you even after death." Kuroko smiled.  
Kagami looked up and smiled back.  
"And as for names. Since Taiga-kun is going to be my bride why not."  
Kagami lit up bright red. "Kuroko-sensei whats your name!?"  
"Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled. "But still sensei at school."  
"How bout... Tetsu-sensei?" Kagami smiled as Kuroko nodded. Kuroko severed breakfast. After breakfast Kuroko made sure Kagami went for a shower. While Kagami showered Kuroko got changed into black tight jeans, his Seirin High uniform shirt that didnt have the letters and numbers on it and a white button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. Kuroko walked to the kitchen, made himself a coffee and leaned on the bench sipping it. After a minute Kagami ran past causing Kuroko to spit out the coffee in his mouth. Soon after Akane ran after.  
"Kagami Taiga get your naked butt here now and get dressed!"  
Kagami was in fact naked because he didnt want to get dressed.  
"No no no!" Kagami yelled.  
"Do you want Kuroko to see you naked Mr?!"  
Kagami froze.  
"Taiga-kun should get dressed." Kuroko smiled.  
Kagami looked up at the one who spoke. "Tetsu-sensei..." Kagami went bright red and ran to the spare room to get dressed.  
"Are you ok with him calling you that?" Akane spoke up.  
"He did say he was going to marry me so I dont see why not." Kuroko said sipping his coffee.  
"Your not going to marry him!"  
"Then how am I going to marry?" Kuroko raised a questioning eyebrow.  
Akane went red and looked down. Kagami ran out and jumped onto Kuroko who put his arms around the smaller boy to keep him up.  
"Time for school Taiga-kun?"  
"Wheres Tetsu-sensei taking us?"  
"Oh thats a surprise." Kuroko smiled putting Kagami down and looked up at Akane. "I'll take Taiga-kun to school and bring him home so you just get some rest. You had a long night..."  
Akane nodded and smiled. Kagami and Kuroko both said goodbye and went on their way.  
"Tetsu-sensei... Is something bothering you?"  
"No... Hey Taiga-kun, we're going to be late I have to see someone very quickly."  
Kagami nodded and grabbed Kurokos hand, Kuroko held his hand back and they walked to where older Kagami would of lived. They arrived at the apartments and started walking up to a certain one.  
"Tetsu-sensei, who are we seeing...?"  
"Um... Seeing if an old friend lives here so its not important..."  
Kagami looked down as Kuroko knocked on the door since they had arrived at the right apartment. Kuroko waited a minute then knocked again. Another minute passed and no answer. Kuroko sighed upsetly before walking off. Kagami looked up at Kuroko walking with him.  
"Tetsu-sensei only needs me."  
Kuroko looked down and smiled. "I know, I know." Kuroko picked Kagami up and put him on his back.  
Kagami squealed and giggled. "Piggyback! Piggyback!"  
"Tagia-kun, your mum doesnt want me to marry you."  
Kagamis mouth dropped. "Your not marry mummy!"  
"Marrying. And who said I was going to?"  
"Mummy is old!"  
"How old?"  
"25!"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and smiled. "How old are you?"  
"5!"  
"How old am I?"  
"18?"  
"Soon to be 19."  
"Im soon to be 6! Next yer..."  
"That means you'll be going to grade one the start of next year and I wont be your teacher."  
Kagamis face fell and he literally started crying.  
Kuroko realised he made Kagami cry and took the boy off his shoulders and hugged him tightly rocking him side to side rubbing circles on his back and humming a soft tune.  
"Yo Kuro-chin."  
Kuroko blinked and turned to face a giant with purple hair. "Murasakibara-kun."  
"Tetsyua your forgetting someone!" A smaller boy a bit taller then Kuroko walked out from behind the purple haired giant.  
"Akashi-kun."  
The small boy in Kurokos arms looked up and his eyes widened.  
"Is that Kagami?"  
Kagami looked at Kuroko. "Tetsu-sensei... Whys he call you Tetsyua? I thought I was your wif!"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and smiled at Kagami. "Wife Taiga-kun. You are remember."  
"Kuro-chin, are you going to watch Ki-chin and Ao-chin play basketball?"  
"Atsushi and I are playing against them."  
"Last time I saw Kise-kun and Aomine-kun play was in winter cup against eachother." Kuroko shrugged. "I forgot they joined a team together."  
"I saw them yesterday and apparently Daiki asked for Ryotas hand in marriage." Akashi said eyeing Murasakibara.  
"Kise-kun told me that on the phone yesterday."  
"Why are you looking at me like that Aka-chin?"  
Akashi sighed and kuroko raised an eyebrow.  
"Akashi-kun wants to be married."  
Akashi went bright red and Kuroko smirked. Murasakibara looked at Akashi and pulled out a ring.  
"I dont know how to do this..."  
Kuroko took the ring, put Kagami down and got a knee. "Akashi Sejiru-kun, will you marry Murasakibara-kun?"  
Akashi blinked a lot of times, Murasakibara looked away a bit red and Kagami smacked Kuroko over the head.  
"Taiga-kun what was that for?"  
"Tetsu-kun marry me!"  
"Marries. And Im not marrying him. I'm sorta showing Murasakibara-kun how to propose to someone." Kuroko smiled. "Im marrying you when you grow up so dont assume things."  
Kagami went red and nodded looking down.  
Murasakibara took the ring form Kuroko and got down on one knee in front of Akashi. "Aka-chin, will you marry me?"  
Akashi went bright red and nodded furiously.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Tetsuya why are you marrying Taiga was it?"  
"Because Taiga-kun said so."  
Kagami looked hurt. "Its not cuse you live me?"  
"Cause and love." Kuroko looked at Kagami who started crying and blinked. "Of course its cause I love you silly." Kuroko picked Kagami up again.  
Kagami instantly grinned.  
"Anyways about the game Kuro-chin, are you coming to the game today?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Around lunch time."  
Kuroko looked at Kagami who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I dont know. We have to get to school Taiga-kun school starts now."  
Kagami nodded. Kuroko said goodbye to Akashi and Murasakibara and walked off.  
Arriving at school the two boys walked inside the school and into the class.  
"SENSEI IS LATE WITH KAGAMI!?"  
"Sorry everyone. Something came up with Taiga-kun and he'll be living with me for a while so we had to do things with the house sorry it wont happen again."  
"Sensei is using Kagamis name!" The kids gasped.  
"Long story... Whos excited about the excursion today?" Kuroko smiled and all the kids, including Kagami cheered. "Alright lets go."  
Kuroko led the kids out to a small van bus and buckled them up. Kagami of course demanded to sit next to Kuroko. As the bus took off so did the conversations between everyone.  
"Tetsu-sensei where are we going?"  
"I told you, its a surprise isnt it?" Kuroko smiled at the small red head.  
Kagami pouted. "But I hate surprises." He whined.  
"You'll love this surprise though."  
Kagami huffed, crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks while he pouted.  
Kuroko smiled and shook his head and looked back at all the kids to make sure they where ok.  
The bus came to a stop half an hour later and Kuroko stood and so did the other students.  
"I forgot how far away this place was from the school..." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he walked off and waited for the kids.  
Kagami looked around wide eyed at all the excited people that are happily talking.  
"Everyone form a line and hold hands and dont get lost."  
The kids nodded and held hands, Kagami was at the front so he held Kurokos hand. They all walked inside and went and sat at front row.  
"Basketball?!" Kagamis mouth dropped.  
"Yep. Starting today, since its our last year together, I'll take everyone out to where ever they want to go. Since Kise-kun invited me to his basketball match that was on today I thought that here would be the best place to take you guys since you like basketball so much."  
Kagami smiled widely growing a faint blush on his cheeks.  
Kuroko pulled out his phone and messaged Kise, _I've got my whole class here dont disappoint them._  
Kuroko watched Kise pull his phone out and laugh at the message and show Aomine then Murasakibara and Akashi.  
"Tetsu-sensei! Your two friends!"  
Kuroko nodded. "With Kise-kun and Aomine-kun... This match is going to be very interesting Taiga-kun so pay attention closely cause I will quiz you afterwards."  
Kagami nodded. "Are they good though?"  
Kuroko almost laughed. "They're way better then good. More like amazing or extraordinary."  
"Whys that?"  
"Lets just say they arent human on the court."  
"ARENT HUMAN?!"  
What Kagami said attracted the attention of the other kids some other people and the 4 generation of miracles on the court.  
"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise called out waving.  
Kuroko looked at Kise but didnt wave back causing Kise to pout. "They are human but they are that strong its like they are monsters. Watch closely and I promise one day you will be stronger then all 5 put together."  
"But Tetsu-sensei theres only 4?"  
"Midorima-kun is the 5th. Im not really sure whats happened with him. We didnt get along well. But he could shoot long range shots, meaning no matter where he stood on the court hes shots would go in without any fail."  
Kagami went wide eyed. "Wow..."  
"All of them have some special ability so keep a close eye on those four and their game play." Kuroko smiled and Kagami nodded.  
After a minute the match was starting and Kagami was on the edge of his seat.  
Murasakibara and someone from Kise and Aomines team went for the ball. Of course Murasakibara got the ball because of his height but Aomine caught the ball.

* * *

At the start of third quarter someone for Akashi and Murasakibara's team injured a guy on the other team. Kise was acting over dramatic about it since no one else could fill in for him. The ref was about to declare a DQ but Aomine stopped him.  
"No we have someone that can fill in for him!"  
Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara blinked and said in usion. "Really?"  
"Tetsu-kun."  
"KUROKOCCHI?!"  
"But Kuro-chin isnt on your team."  
"There isnt a rule about it." Akashi said for Aomine. "As long as he can play and is here."  
"We all know Tetsu-kun can play Akashi." Aomine said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Kuroko blinked raising an eyebrow.  
"Tetsu-sensei you play? I thought you never played basketball?"  
Kuroko sweat drop.  
"Since Kurokocchi is here and can play he can join and we dont have to get disqualified!"  
Kuroko was suddenly on the court and Kagami freaked out. "Your forgetting one thing." Everyone, literally everyone, jumped. "What if I refuse."  
"BUT KUROKOCCHII! WE NEED YOU!" Kise threw an arm over his eyes crying.  
Kuroko sweat dropped again then sighed. "Fine. But Im not playing in skinny jeans."  
"I have a pair of pants you can borrow Tetsuya. Since I'm the only one whos pants will fit you."  
Kuroko smiled and followed Akashi off the court and to the changing rooms.  
After a while Kuroko walked out and changed his shirt so he had the uniform on that the guy that was injured had on. He had short black baggy pants and black wrist sweat bands on so he looked exactly like one of Kise and Aomines team. Kagami and the class stared at Kuroko wide eyed.  
"He lied to me." Kagami said as he watched Kuroko walk into position.  
"I have a class of kids that think I dont play basketball." Kuroko sighed.  
"But Tetsuya was really good in middle school and highschool." Akashi teased earning a small glare from Kuroko.  
"They're beating us Kurokocchi help us change that!" Kise pouted pointing at the scores.  
"Not surprising with Akashi-kun as your opponent." Kuroko rolled his eyes earning a punch on the top of the head from Aomine.  
Kuroko held his head in pain and looked down remembering that Kagami would do that to him occasionally when he doubted theyd win.  
"Snap out of it Tetsu-kun."  
Kuroko nodded then looked up with a serious look. "I wont lose."  
The match then started.

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER OMG! Went through SOO MUCH just to do this one! But its finished! :'D I typed it up the other day but yeah the internet was being a butt to me so I rewrote it last night and got half way through but my mum decided to take the laptop and CLOSE fanfiction down BEFORE I could save it and I had half of it done again today but I closed it down by accident trying to get into this tab from another tab! Ugh -.-  
ON A BETTER NOTE THOUGH! Im loving the reviews! The only thing that kept me happy during my time of pain :')  
**NeitherSaneNorInsane, Heartless35, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf!  
**And NeitherSaneNorInsane, I didnt want to have Kuroko too old like 20 or so because of Kagami haha^^; But Akane just looks 20 I actually planned to have her 25^.^ And its bit too late to change their ages^^; BUT THANK YOU ALL AGAIN IT MEANS A LOT READING YOUR REPLIES! :3 Also if you like please review, favourite and follow it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Just woke up from the weirdest dream ever but I wont bore you with that and I stayed up late watching some anime I cant remember what it was and I was about to start next chapter and mum tells me to go to sleep its midnight -.- I secretly stayed up an hour to write something but I passed out and got so depressed ;-; Then I was woken up just before for breakfast and MY BABY SISTER STOLE MY FROZEN DRINK AND CLAIMED IT TO BE HERS! DX  
Anyways on to the story! Thanks for reviews, faves and follows you guys keep me going!^.^

* * *

Kuroko had tried to get the ball several times but Akashi had been on him not letting it happen.  
"Akashi-kun."  
"I would let you get the ball but that'd mean we'd lose."  
Kuroko sighed looking around. He saw an opening and ran to it and finally got free of Akashi. The opposite team had passed the ball in front of Kuroko but he had passed the ball or misdirected it to Aomine.  
Kagami sitting in the audience blinked. He'd been watching Kuroko up till he disappeared from Akashi and now the ball was going half way across the court to someone on Kurokos team.  
Aomine caught the ball and was blocked by three people, not surprising anyone but Akashi and Murasakibara where two of the three. Aomine looked around and saw Kise was opened and threw the ball to him. Kise quickly ran while dribbling the ball with him. Kuroko managed to block some one that went to block Kise. The ball was stolen and passed to the guy Kuroko was blocking.  
Kise ran over and blocked the guy for Kuroko who disappeared and went behind him and knocked the ball from his hand. Akashi ended up with the ball and passed it all the way to Murasakibara and he dropped the ball in the hoop. Kuroko was under the net caught the ball and held it in one hand and spun twice before throwing the ball to the otherside where Aomine had just caught it and dunked it into the hoop. Kuroko smirked and Akashi glared at him.  
By the end of the third quarter both teams tied, Kuroko had sweat dripping over his face arms and legs and he was tired. Kuroko wiped his face and put the towel on his head and drunk from a bottle he was given. He listened to how they planned out the last quarter.  
Kagami and the class where shocked by how good Kuroko was playing. Kurokos misdirection, the cyclone pass that happened whenever Murasakibara would score and his ignite passes made him seem like he should have become a basketball player instead of a teacher. Kagami looked at Kuroko in awe because of how good he was, he didn't care that Kuroko had lied to him because he didn't want the game to end.  
The quarter started and the teams walked onto court and Kuroko fixed up his sweat bands.  
"Last quarter determines the winner Tetsuya. You think your up for it?"  
Kuroko smirked.  
"Kuro-chin is acting scary Aka-chin..."  
Akashi nodded. "He's not himself."  
Kise and Aomine noticed and decided not to question it.  
Kuroko had been thinking of Kagami when they where in high school and then he thought of five year old Kagami watching him and decided that since his effectiveness was wearing off he isn't going to back out and win the game.  
Kuroko had somehow ended up with the ball and he was blocked by Akashi. Kuroko bounced the ball and looked from one side to the other before he chraged forward and passed Akashi and he did the same too Murasakibara, he disappeared from in front of their eyes and appeared behind them, and he made his way to the hoop then passed the ball to Aomine and he scored. Aomine grinned and fist pumped Kuroko as they ran back to the otherside of the court.  
Akashi, Murasakibara, their team and the audience stared at Kuroko wide eyed. Akashi and Murasakibara knew he could do that but twice in a row?  
"Tetsuya dont you have a limit?"  
Kuroko smirked. "I've surpassed my limit Akashi-kun." He said in his monotone voice while he smirked making it seem creepy.  
Everyones mouths dropped before returning the game.  
Kuroko had passed the ball skill fully without anyone touching it but his for now team. Akashi was getting irritated but had ended up with the ball placing his team mates as he bounced it. Kuroko ran up knocked the ball from Akashi and straight to Kise. Kise used one of the moves he copied from Aomine to get past Murasakibara and slammed the ball into the hoop.  
There was five seconds on the clock and Kuroko had the ball being blocked by three people, the wouldn't let him past or to move. If he tried to get past without doing the vanishing dive he'd be fouled but if he used it he wouldn't have enough time to pass the ball. Kuroko focused on the hoop and did his vanishing dive to get past the three.  
"Tetsuya cant shoot! Atsushi block him!"  
Murasakibara tried to block but Aomine got in the way and blocked Murasakibara from Kuroko, Kise blocked Akashi and Kuroko took his chances and threw for the hoop.  
The buzzer went off the game had ended. The ball went in the same time the buzzer went off.  
Everyone, mostly Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine, where so shocked their mouths dropped open.  
"KUROKOCCHI SCORED!? THATS IMPOSSIBLE!"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and almost fainted.  
Aomine caught Kuroko before he fell. "You used too much stamina Tets-kun."  
"Kuroko-kun you idiot!"  
"That voice..." Kuroko blinked standing only to be taken down an arm around his neck and legs being held up his free hand was tapping the ground.  
"Did you learn nothing in high school about your limit!?"  
"R-Riko..."  
Kagami went wide eyed and managed to get down with the rest of the class and they ran over and pried Riko, Kurokos former couch, away from Kuroko.  
"Dont hurt sensei!"  
"Tetsu-sensei did nothing wrong!"  
The kids huffed grumpily as Kuroko stood up smiling.  
"Dont worry I suffered three years of that." Kuroko said and Kagami stomped his foot.  
"Hurt Tetsu-sensei like that again I wont forgive you!"  
"Taiga-kun shes a friend of mine, she was my basketball couch."  
Riko crossed her arms. "Who are the kids Kuroko-kun?"  
"Meet my preschool class."  
Kise and Aomine ran over and tackled Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara walked over.  
"Tetsuya you've definitely gotten stronger."  
Kuroko pointed at Kagami. "Well he's been motivating me to get back into basketball."  
Kagami went red and looked down.  
"I have to get the kids back to school so they can get home." Kuroko pushed Kise and Aomine off of himself and got up and bowed. "It was fun playing. Maybe we can all play again sometime, this time with Midorima."  
Kise laughed. "I'll make sure of it!"  
Kuroko nodded and waved and looked at Riko. "Hey can I borrow you sometimes to couch Taiga-kun?"  
"You want me to couch a five year old?"  
Kuroko nodded. "I cant couch and he really loves basketball. Please?"  
Riko sighed then smiled. "Sure."  
Kuroko smiled. "Thanks."  
Kuroko walked off to change his shirt back to the one he was wearing earlier today. Riko watched and started at Kurokos numbers amazed.  
"Kuroko-kuns definitely gotten stronger and he has passed his limit after 3rd quarter!"  
Kuroko walked to his class and walked them out to the bus.  
"Tetsu-sensei you lied to me!"  
Kuroko sweat dropped. "Sorry I... Cant find an excuse for lying to you."  
Kagami smiled. "Its ok! I forgive you after that performance!"  
Kagami threw his arms around Kurokos waist. Kuroko smiled.  
After they all got on the bus and Kuroko made sure everyone was buckled in Kuroko sat beside Kagami and buckled himself in Kagami decided to ask about Akashi and everyone.  
"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun in middle school where the strongest basketball team, I'd play in games as the rumoured phantom sixth man and in high school we all separated..." Kuroko said little to know everyone was silent listening.  
"Rumoured?"  
"Mhm, because my lack of being noticed. But they all have special abilities."  
"What are they?!" Kagami asked excitedly.  
"Kise-kun is copy-cat meaning he can watch any move once and be able to do that exact move but more stronger, Akashi-kun has Emperor Eye meaning he can see the whole court and predict a few seconds into the future, Aomine-kun has skill and agility so hes really fast, Murasakibara-kun has power that pretty much explains its self and Midorima-kun is long-range shooting so he can shot from anywhere on the court and get it in."  
"What about you Sensei?" One of the other students asked.  
"Me? Lack of presence, misdirecting the ball without being seen and you saw what I could do."  
"Why was everyone surprised that you got the ball in?"  
"I cant shoot..." Kuroko sweat dropped. "When I got into basketball the only thing I could do was misdirect the ball, I couldn't dribbled or shoot and when I got into high school I practised everyday dribbling and shooting and slowly got better but I still couldn't shoot..."  
Kagami stared at Kuroko then smiled.  
Kuroko looked at Kagami questioningly before smiling back. "Oh Riko said that she'd coach you in basketball, she was my couch in high school so you've got yourself and awesome coach.  
Kagamis smile widened. "Thanks!"  
The bus arrived at the school and all the kids got off and gave Kuroko a big hug thanking him and ran off to their parents giggling and excited to tell them what they did today.  
"Tetsu-sensei can you walk?"  
Kuroko nodded and started walking with Kagami by his side.

* * *

I dont know how well this chapter went cause I cant write basketball matches but I tried my hardest! And I also dont know what Akashis abilities are other then his Emperor Eye DX My reviewers ::  
**Nicholas Moros, Guess Who **(I instantly guessed who this person was^.^), **Guest, Brianna, KurumiKitsumie** and of course my two favourite reviewers! **NeitherSaneNorInsane** AND **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf!  
**It makes me happy reading the reviews I get :') They're so nice and cute not a single mean one :') THANK YOU!^.^ Ideas for the fic would be nice too please if you have any ideas on how it should end!^.^ I have no idea how to end it otherwise this will go on forever^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Haha I dont think chapter 4 went well^^; Especially the ending it was so awkward my brain died of creativeness and it turned out like that DX Sorry ;-; But this chapter skips a month or two and its Akashis birthday! Yay for Akashi turning 18 the young one^.^ and five days before chirstmas too :O Hopefully this chapter ends better ;-; Review, fave and/or follow if you like..^.^  
Oh mi gosh! :O Just realised Akashis birthday is same day my baby sisters is :O Wow! :O

* * *

Today is the 20th of December, 5 days before Christmas also Akashis birthday.  
Kuroko sat on the couch with phone between his ear and shoulder playing a video game trying to beat Kagami since it was on two player and the red head was beside him.  
"Yes Akashi-kun I remember... No they wont be here tonight... Yes I care if you guys trash my house!..." Kuroko sighed and paused the game. "Sorry Taiga-kun I have to do something quickly." Kagami pouted but nodded and watched Kuroko get up and walk off. "Who's coming?... Just them?... Fine... If my house is a mess in the morning clean it... Yes that. But I dont have a spare room... Yeah the lounge room, you and Murasakibara-kun can have a blow up mattress I have somewhere and Kise-kun and Aomine-kun will have the couch... Oh and Akashi-kun... Happy Birthday." Kuroko smiled and hung up then sighed heavily sitting back next to Kagami.  
"Who was that?"  
"Akashi-kun." Kuroko rolled his eyes smiling and unpaused the game.  
"What'd he want that was so important you had to pause our game?!"  
"Its his birthday today and he wanted to have the party here."  
"Why not his house?"  
"His sister has a friend over and Mursakibara-kun's apartment is too small and loud music isnt allowed and Kise-kun and Aomine-kun have their house on lock down while they do some pest thing so they're staying at an apartment that is also small and loud music isnt allowed. Since you and Akane arent home later Akashi-kun asked me to have the party here."  
Kagami pouted. "A party with basketballers I coulda got tips."  
"Theres going to be alcohol Taiga-kun your mum wouldnt like you to be here."  
"Tetsu-sensei is going to need to be babysat if he's drinking."  
Kuroko smiled. "I'm 18. I'm already and adult and this is my house I dont need babysitting little man."  
Kagami puffed a cheek that Kuroko poked to deflate it.  
"Hey Taiga-kun, you still have a few hours before you go how about coming shopping for a birthday present for Akashi-kun with me?"  
Kagamis face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "YES YES YES!"  
Kuroko chuckled a bit. "Put a shirt on and we will go ok?"  
Kagami ran to his room and put a shirt on then ran back out and bounced on the spot. "Lets go lets go!"  
"We can get Christmas presents while we are out as well."  
"Ok!" Kagami smiled and followed Kuroko out the door.  
They held hands walking down the street. Kuroko had suddenly gotten a phone call.  
"Whos that?" Kagami asked protectively.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Kise-kun." Kuroko answered his phone. "Hello?... Yeah... Shopping with Taiga-kun... Yeah and Christmas... No... Akashi-kun is... NO NO NO!... EW NO!... I SAID NO!" Kuroko hung up before Kise could say anything, even though Kise was laughing and put his phone away.  
"What was that about?"  
"Kise-kun wanted to know if the party was at mine, where I was, what I was shopping for and who was supplying the alcohol..."  
"Whyd you say no and ew?"  
"Its nothing..." Kuroko said sweat dropping. "Look the shops!" Kuroko pointed before Kagami said anything else.  
Kagami and Kuroko walked into the shop. Kuroko let Kagami run off since he promised to be back while he looked for a present for Akashi. He thought a lot about it and looked at every possible thing he could pick. Kuroko would get him a pack of condoms even though its obvious he is uke but he didnt want to so instead he looked at machine type of things. Frozen drink maker, karaoke machine, ice cream maker and more. Kuroko sighed and looked at the Karaoke machine.  
"That should be good enough." Kuroko took the box and almost dropped it into the trolley.  
"Tetsu-sensei is so weak."  
Kuroko blinked looking at Kagami. "Am not. Just look at these guns." He said holding his arm up showing off his "muscles".  
"What guns?!" Kagami laughed and Kuroko smiled.  
"I have my present for Akashi-kun... Did you find what you where looking for?"  
Kagami nodded and held up two rings.  
"Oh they look pretty what are they for?"  
"Your going to propose to me if Im to become your wife."  
Kuroko smiled and took the rings. "After I buy them then ok."  
Kagami nodded and looked down red.  
Kuroko and Kagami spent two hours looking for presents for everyone and an hour buying them. Kuroko and Kagami didn't get presents for each other because they where together and didn't want to spoil their presents. Kuroko put the rings up last and the lady at the counter shoot Kuroko a weird look but Kuroko acted as he hadn't noticed.  
"What are the rings for?"  
Kagami hopped up on the railing that separates the two lanes. "Engagment rings!"  
"Engagement Taiga-kun." Kuroko smiled.  
"Why?" She asked again.  
"Im going to be Tetsu-senseis wife." Kagami said seriously and the women blinked.  
"So your going to propose to him?" She asked looking at Kuroko.  
Kuroko nodded. "Its been two months since he demanded I marry him when he grows up so hes been complaining at engagement and all so yeah."  
Kagami smiled pink.  
The lady blinked and sweat drop. "Arent you way older then him?"  
"By 13 years. I have no choice in this."  
"Why not?"  
Kagami glared at the lady.  
"Because if I dont love him he will cry."  
"Prove it."  
Kuroko sighed and shook his head. "No. Im not going to."  
"Why?"  
A small red un-noticeable tick appeared on Kurokos head.  
Kagami looked at Kuroko expectantly.  
"Because I lo-" Kuroko couldn't finish the sentence because Kise came over and tackled him.  
"KUROKOCCHI!"  
"Kise-kun get off me."  
Kise got off and let Kuroko up.  
"Hows Kagamicchi?" Kise asked with big smile.  
"Kagamicchi?" Kagami questioned.  
"He adds cchi to the end of names of people he respects. What do you want?"  
"I wanted to try and convince you to get back into basketball with me and Aominecchi!"  
Kuroko sighed. "Kise-kun we've been through this. I'm a teacher not a basketballer."  
"Basketball was everything for you in middle school and high school!"  
"Was!" Kuroko looked down.  
To tell the truth Kuroko loves basketball so much but he wasn't sure why he became a teacher. He still cant remember anything past the first day he found out he was a preschool teacher and Kagami was his student and he wasn't sure how to find out what happened.  
"But Kurokocchi..." Kise pouted.  
"Kise-kun, do you know why I became a teacher?"  
Kise blinked and shook his head. "You wouldn't tell us your reasons. You only said that you wouldn't play basketball after high school because a certain someone wasnt in your life."  
"Certain someone?" Kuroko asked interested.  
Kise laughed. "Kurokocchi should know he's the one that told us!"  
Kuroko sighed. "Right... I have to get back to shopping. Excuse me."  
Kuroko started packing the bags into the trolley and was stopped by Kagami.  
"Tetsu-sensei are you alright?"  
"Honestly I dont know."  
"Whats the matter?" Kagami pouted.  
"It doesnt matter dont worry ok?"  
Kagami pouted more.  
Kuroko picked the rings up and opened them and moved the trolley somewhere and Kagami followed. Kuroko got down on one knee and Kagami instantly became a tomato.  
"You told me to do this otherwise I would of waited till we got home." Kuroko smiled and held up a ring. "Tagai-kun, marry me when you grow up?" Kuroko held back laughing and some people watching actually did.  
Kagami nodded and it looked as if his head was gonna fall off.  
Kuroko put the ring on Kagami's finger. "Wow it fits."  
Kagami took the other ring and put it on Kuroko's finger and smiled throwing his arms around Kuroko.  
Some people had been taking photos thinking it was adorable some where laughing and others wherent watching. The police standing by thought it was absolutely adorable as well so they decided not to do anything about it. Kagami released Kuroko and let him stand up.  
"Time to go and get these presents wrapped?"  
"YES!"

* * *

I didnt wanna end this chapter here but I did! Akashi's party is in next chapter, its going to be a best chapter! :3 Except this one :3 Kagami had Kuroko propose to him so demanding he is XD Anyways thanks to the people who stayed to this chapter! And a massive thanks to the only review on chapter 4!  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf! **Tet-chan can score now that he's practised for three years :3 They do grow up so fast *wipes small tears with tissue as well* :')


	6. Chapter 6

As promised Akashi's birthday party!~ Its not the 20th today but I just wanted to have the party since Murasakibara wouldn't be one to have partys and everyones birthdays are too far gone DX Anyway review, fave, follow! Thanks to all the yous who have done so! :3 Anyways enjoy! Oh and Im going to have this chapter a song chapter cause Akashi and Kuroko sing so I was gonna write the lyrics in... Hope thats ok!^^;

* * *

Kuroko answered the door for the final guest who was, of course, Midorima. Midorima put his small box present on a small fold up table with all the other presents and sat on the couch.  
"MIDORIMACCHI SHOWED UP!" Kise said excitedly. "With a mirror?"  
"Todays lucky item is a mirror."  
"Right..." Kise said backing away.  
"Time to start the party!" Akashi said happily.  
"First presents Aka-chin!"  
"Murasakibara-kun the present you probably got him was sex."  
Kise and Aomine laughed, Mursakibara looked away, Midorima smirked and Akashi went red.  
"Tetsuya dont say that out loud!"  
Kuroko smiled. "Open your presents."  
Akashi picked up Midorimas present first and opened it and almost laughed. "Purple sunglasses Shintaro?"  
"Your lucky item."  
"Purple like Murasakibaracchis hair!" Kise gapped.  
"They are." Akashi smiled and put the glasses on acting like a boss.  
He opened the present from Aomine and Kise and blinked.  
"A basketball?"  
"Signed by all of us! Even Midorimacchi!"  
"How did you get Midor-chin to sign it?"  
"I stole his luck item yesterday and forced him to sign it!" Kise said proudly.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and looked at Akashi.  
"Lovely..." Akashi said opening the present he got from Kuroko. "Karaoke!?" Akashi said excitedly.  
"You seem excited for a karaoke machine Akashi-kun."  
Akashi nodded happily.  
"Oh I did get Aka-chin a present.." Murasakibara said pulling a box out from somewhere and handed it to Akashi.  
Akashi smiled, took the present and opened it. "Shogi?" Akashis mouth dropped. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He threw his arms around Murasakibara.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes.  
"Kurokocchi set up the karaoke machine!"  
Kuroko looked at Akashi who nodded wanting it set up too so Kuroko did.  
Aomine looked around and grabbed the alcohol that was hanging around somewhere and poured glass for everyone.

Half way through the night everyone, including Midorima and Kuroko, ended up drunk. Kise was yapping Aomine's ears off about his job as a model, Murasakibara was making jokes with Midorima and Akashi and Kuroko where picking songs on the karaoke machine.  
"Akashi-kun that seems like a good song for you!" Kuroko pointed out the song almost falling on the tv.  
Akashi laughed at Kuroko then looked at the song. "If you say so!" Akashi put the song and listened to the violin by the sounds of it before he started singing.

_How it all began _  
_If truth be told_  
_Had a master plan _  
_Now I rule the world_  
_Took 'em by surprise_  
_Worked my way up hill_  
_They looked into my eyes_  
_I became invincible _

Akashis singing attracted Murasakibara and Midorimas attention, he had a manly voice and it sounded absolutely sexy on him.

_No one can stop me for only I am in control _  
_If you want me you'd better contact my people _  
_In my crown, I am king _  
_I love their endless worshipping _

Kuroko put a crown on Akashi's head with the lines and Akashi smirked continuing.

_I am raw, a dinosaur _  
_But I will never be extinct_  
_So don't mess with me_  
_I'll shoot you down _  
_Don't mess with me _

Kise and Aomine looked over. Kuroko laughed.

_Show me sex appeal  
Get on your hands and knees  
Forget about the meal  
It's best to keep me pleased  
Imagine, if you will  
our meet on the block  
I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck? _

Everyone but Akashi looked over at Murasakibara who blinked red either from being drunk or because he was embarrassed no one knew and crosses his arms munching on chocolate.

_I've cum it's been fun but won't you please disappear  
Something tells me you can't further my career  
In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshipping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct  
So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me_

Akashi's smile grew as he forced himself not to laugh.

_'Cause all your heads are gonna roll_  
_I've made your misery my goal_  
_So if you want survival_  
_Kneel on my arrival_  
_for this is how I rule the world_

_No one can stop me_  
_For only I am in control_  
_And if you want me_  
_You better contact my people  
No one can stop me  
For only I am in control  
And if you want me  
You better contact my people_

_See my crown, I am king_  
_You'll love the endless worshipping_  
_I am raw, a dinosaur_  
_But I will never be extinct_

Akashi pointed to his crown and everyone laughed.

_So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll knock you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me._

Akashi finished then burst out laughing. "Tetsuyas turn!"  
"Can we play some games first?!" Kuroko asked after finishing laughing.  
"Like what Kuro-chin?"  
"Hm..."  
"TRUTH OR DARE!" Kise exclaimed happily. "But in a different version. If you pick dare or truth and want to swap to the other you have to stip on clothing, have a drink and do the truth or dare you swapped too AND YOU CANT SWAP BACK!"  
Everyone nodded and sat in a circle with an empty bottle of alcohol in the middle of them. Kuroko span the bottle and it landed on Kise.  
"Truth or dare Kise-kun." Kuroko said smiling.  
"Uhum! Truth!"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Kise-kun, if you where to choose a person you know personally for a threesome who would it be? It cant be Aomine two other people."  
"I CHOOSE DARE!"  
Aomine glared at Kuroko who smirked.  
"I dare you to kiss Midorima for ten seconds. TONGUE INCLUDED."  
Kise sweat dropped and shook his head.  
"You have to Ryota."  
Kise pouted and looked at Aomine who was glaring harder at a smirking Kuroko.  
Kise shuffled on his hands and knees and made his way over to Midorima who was also glaring at Kuroko. Kise connected their lips and took practically forced his tongue into Midorimas mouth. After ten seconds exactly Aomine pulled Kise away. Kise shivered and felt horrible.  
"Shirt off and drink Kise." Aomine said.  
Kise took his shirt off and took a drink of alcohol. Kise spun the bottle and it landed on Akashi.  
"Dare."  
Kise blinked and thought. "I dare you to ware your underwear over you pants run down the street claiming your superman and flirt with the first GIRL you see."  
Akashi blinked and everyone, not including Murasakibara, looked away as Akashi took his pants and underwear off then put his pants on then his underwear. Akashi walked out the door, ran down the street yelling "Im superman!" and flirted with the first girl he saw.  
"Not trying to impress you or anything sexy, but I'm superman."  
Everyone laughed watching.  
Akashi got the girls number and walked back and when he got inside he threw the number away. Akashi sat in the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Aomine.  
"Truth."  
"If you woke up invisible one day whats the naughtiest thing youd do?"  
"Sexually tease Kise."  
"AW THATS SO MEAN AOMINECCHI!" Kise pouted.  
Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi and Midorima laughed.  
"Sure sure." Aomine spun the bottle and it landed on Midorima.  
"Truth."  
"What is the one thing you've done which you never want to get caught doing?"  
"Kiss Kise. Never again."  
"THATS MEAN MIDORIMACCHI!" Kise almost started to cry. "Why am I being picked on!?"  
Aomine patted Kises back as everyone but Kise laughed.  
Midorima spun the bottle and it landed on Mursakibara.  
"Truth."  
"What is the silliest thing you said to Akashi while getting intimate?"  
"I wanna cover you in chocolate so I can eat you."  
Kuroko burst out laughing, Midorima looked sickened, Kise and Aomine where trying not to laugh and Akashi was bright red.  
Mursakibara spun the bottle and it landed on Kuroko.  
"Truth!"  
"Bunch of women you guys are." Akashi said.  
"Fine. DARE!"  
"I dare you to walk outside and kiss the first person you see!"  
Kuroko pouted but stood up.  
"BUT YOU HAVE TO DRINK AND STRIP A CLOTHING FIRST!"  
Kuroko took off his shirt and drunk a cup of alcohol and run outside and walked around till he saw Kagami.  
"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko grumbled as he walked over to Kagami. "I will get you back for this."  
Everyone watched. "Oh. My. God. The first person Kurokocchi saw is Kagamcchi!"  
Kagami looked up and saw Kuroko who had fallen face first on the ground.  
"I cant walk straight.." Kuroko whined to himself as Kagami ran over to him Akane following behind.  
"Tetsu-sensei! Are you ok?!" Kagami asked worried.  
Kuroko pushed himself up onto his knees and Kagami blinked noticing his face was red cause he was drunk but Kagami didnt know it.  
Kuroko leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kagamis who went bright red and couldnt do anything about it.  
"WITH TONGUE KURO-CHIN!"  
Kuroko pulled away and looked at Murasakibara. "HES ONLY 5!"  
"I DONT CARE!~" Everyone said.  
Kuroko grumbled and crossed his arms and looked at Kagami who was staring wide eyed at Kuroko.  
"T-tet...su..." Kagami couldnt form a sentence he was shocked.  
Akane looked like she was ready to kill someone, either Kagami or Kuroko or both.  
Kuroko leaned closer again. "Sorry about this Taiga-kun..." He said before placing their lips together again.  
Kuroko licked Kagamis bottom lip making him gasp, he took this as an opportunity and and slipped his tongue in slowly. Kurokos eyes where closed so he couldnt see what kind of expression Kagami was making. Kagami put his hands on Kurokos shoulders and closed his eyes to make sure it wasnt a dream. After a minute Kuroko had pulled away cause Murasakibara said he can stop.  
Kagami was out of breath and puffing.  
Kuroko wipe the saliva from Kagamis mouth. "Taiga-kun...?"  
Kagami was dazed he couldn't even look at Kuroko properly.  
Akane walked over and smacked the back of both their heads making them headbutt.  
"Ow!" Kuroko exclaimed and fell backwards from retreating heads from Kagamis.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
Kuroko pointed at Mursakibara before standing up. "I have a party to get back to." Kuroko said angrily before gently messing Kagamis hair and walking back to his house.  
"Kuroko is never getting drunk around Kagami again." Akane huffed pulling her still dazed child off.  
Kuroko crossed his arms and glared at Murasakibara until Akashi and Kise walked up and forced two bottles, at the same time, of alcohol into his mouth. Kuroko chocked trying to swallow.  
Aomine pushed them away and patted Kuroko on the back till he stopped chocking.  
"Tetsuyas turn to sing karaoke!" Akashi said pushing the microphone into Kurokos hand and pushed him over to the tv. Kuroko watched as Akashi picked out a song. Kuroko listened to guitar, possible bass or something like that, and drums before the lyrics appeared on the screen.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know anymore  
Thought I had  
Thought I had it under control_

Kuroko started in his voice that wasnt too deep or too high. Kagami and Akane walked in the door cause Akane wanted to apologize but froze when they heard Kuroko singing and Akashi and Kise cheering.

_Hear my voice, here it goes  
Hear it louder than most  
Here it goes, here it goes  
(1 2 3 4)_ Akashi stole the mic just to say the numbers in his deep husky voice and quickly gave it back to Kuroko.  
_It's not worth it  
It's not workin'  
You wanted it to be picture perfect  
It's not over,  
You don't have to throw it away._

Kagami sat on the couch amazed and listened.

_So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control (take it out on me)  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control_

_You try to move, try to move_  
_But you don't wanna lose_  
_So afraid, so afraid_  
_You don't want it to fade_

_Hear my voice, here it goes_  
_Hear it louder than most_  
_Let it go, let it_  
_(1 2 3 4)_

Akashi sung the numbers again.

_It's not worth it  
It's not workin'  
You wanted it to be picture perfect  
It's not over,  
You don't have to throw it away  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control (take it out on me)  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control  
(1 2 3 4)_

Akashi sung again.

_It's not worth it  
It's not workin'  
You wanted it to be picture perfect  
It's not over,  
You don't have to throw it away  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control (take it out on me)  
So scream if you wanna, shout if you need  
Just let it go (take it out on me)  
Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you  
Get control_

Kuroko finished and dropped the mic like a boss. Everyone cheered and whistled. Kagami clapped and Akane stood mouth dropped staring at Kuroko who laughed and bowed.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Kuroko laughed again and dropped onto the couch and blinked when Kagami had curled up to his side. "AH! T-taiga!?"  
Kagami looked up at Kuroko and smiled.  
Kuroko calmed down. "You scared me... I didnt think you or Akane would be home tonight..."  
"Its 5 in the morning Kurokocchi!"  
Kuroko blinked. "So early... Why isnt Taiga-kun asleep?"  
"I'm waiting for Tetsu-sensei."  
Kuroko smiled and ran a hand through Kagamis hair. "Your going to be in grade one soon Im not your teacher any more."  
Kagami pouted and Kuroko sighed.  
"Seirin had classes to middle school then you have to go to Seirin high without me. But I can ask the principle to be your teacher till you graduate middle school." Kagami smiled widely.  
"You'll help me in high school right?"  
Kuroko nodded smiling.  
"Kuro-chin we've all wanted to ask you this..." Murasakibara started.  
"Do you love Kagami?" Midorima finished. "Like actual love."  
Kuroko blinked, his already red cheeks went redder.  
"Alright everyone is going to sleep."  
Kuroko groaned getting up. "Cupboard, cupboard.." He mumbled looking for the cupboard with a blow up bed.  
He found the cupboard and the bed and pulled it out and spread it out on the ground and used a machine to blow it up.  
"Akashi-kun you are cleaning later remember that."  
Akashi nodded and looked at the mess of chip crumbs and other food over the floor and spilt drinks and somehow food ended up on the roof and walls.  
"18th birthday partys are fun till the house gets messed." Akashi pouted.  
"KUROKOCCHI! For your 19th WE HAVE TO GO CLUBBING!"  
Kuroko laughed.  
"We are all 18 so we can go clubbing!"  
"Kise-kun what if I want to have a birthday party with Taiga-kun?"  
Kise pouted. "He has a birthday and hes turning six you can have a birthday for him..."  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and finished blowing the bed up and put the small machine away. He got out pillows and blankets for everyone. "Night."  
Everyone mumbled night to each other and back to Kuroko as he walked to his room and dropped on the bed. Kagami walked in the room and crawled up next to Kuroko and under his arm. Kuroko blinked then rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy who giggled and looked at Kuroko pecking his lips.  
"Night Tetsu-sensei."  
Kuroko smiled. "Night Taiga-kun."

* * *

WOW THAT TOOK ME ALL DAY! I started this at 1 in the morning and went to bed ten minutes later and woke up at 6.50 to my stupid alarm that I cant turn off cause iPod is broken but I managed to sleep and was woken up at 9 to babysit and around 9.30 I started working on this again and I finally finished at 3.16pm! :'D I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review, fave, and follow if you like!  
**nyunyunkyunkyun **thanks! Little Kagami is cute and tbh... I have no clue what happened with them^.^ I dont even know how to end this...^^;  
If anyone has ideas for what happened to Kagami and/or Kuroko and ideas on how I should end my fanfiction please PM me or review the ideas please^.^


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was a pain to write -.- It was chapter 3 all over again! With the closing and not saving and internet going down -.- Internet only went down cause power mysteriously turned off O.O Anyways sorry for not posting yesterday shit had happened with mums husband and I would of posted earlier if I knew what to write -.- But thanks to **Konna Miharu**'s review I came up with this idea! Enjoy! Fave, follow review! Reviews much appreciated! And I figured out an ending for the fanfic :O I wont spoil it~ :3 AND HERES THE CHAPTER!  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **everyone did end up very ooc^^; but I might have em go clubbing... Im still thinking of why he became a teacher but thanks soooo so much!^.^ One of my favourite reviewers :'3

* * *

Kuroko woke up on the floor as Kagami had kicked him off to be a starfish and take up the whole bed with his small figure. Kuroko groaned sitting up before standing and walking into the kitchen to make a coffee. The boiling kettle woke up Akashi who groaned and sat up. Kuroko looked at him and sighed looking for Kise, Aomine and Midorima who must of woken up and left already because they weren't there.  
"Tetsuya… Can I have a coffee too please?"  
Kuroko nodded as he pulled out a second cup and started making another one.  
"What's the time…?"  
Kuroko looked at the time on his small wall clock and blinked. "7:30 p.m."  
"Wow it's that late…" Akashi got up and dropped himself on the chair at the table.  
Kuroko nodded and gave one of the two made up coffees to Akashi and sat in a different chair. "You're going to clean up today right? Or tonight…"  
Akashi nodded. "Of course I am."  
Kuroko eyed Akashi before starting to drink his coffee.  
Akane walked out to Kuroko. "Um… Kuroko…"  
Kuroko looked up at Akane. "Taiga-kun is sleeping right now."  
She nodded. "Um are you busy tonight?"  
"No…"  
"Cool! So um…" Akane looked down red. "Would you like to get dinner with me?"  
Akashi blinked then grinned. "Kuroko's being asked on a date~"  
Kuroko punched Akashi's shoulder. "Will you shut it."  
Akashi rolled his eyes still grinning.  
"But sure." Kuroko gave weak smile. Akane smiled back. "I just need to shower first…"  
Akane nodded and Kuroko finished his coffee before going to the bathroom for a shower.  
"Do you like Tetsuya, Akane?"  
Akane nodded. "I do… Does he seriously love Kagami or is he just saying that…?"  
Akashi shrugged. "I don't know I've been trying to find out for a while but the question keeps getting interrupted."  
"I guess fate doesn't want us to know." Akane smiled.  
"Possible."  
Kuroko walked out in a white dress shirt and black jeans, Akane was already in a light purple dress so she didn't have to get dressed.  
"Time to go?" Kuroko asked and Akane nodded. "Akashi-kun clean up and keep an ear on Taiga-kun."  
"Tetsuyaaaa… Do you love love Taiga or are you faking it for him?"  
Kuroko blinked and opened his mouth the same time Murasakibara yawned.  
"Aka-chinnnnnnn? Where'd you gooooo?  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and started for the door. "Behave." He said as he exited the building with Akane following.  
Kuroko and Akane walked silently down the road, not holding hands just walking, till they reached a fancy restaurant.  
"This it?"  
Akane nodded and followed Kuroko inside.  
Kuroko got a table for two and followed the waitress to a table next to the window that had a gorgeous view of Tokyo and all the lights. Akane smiled looking over the menu, Kuroko stared at the view and smiled slightly.  
"Kuroko?"  
"Hm?" Kuroko hummed in acknowledgment.  
"The question Akashi brought up earlier… Do you love love Kagami?"  
Kuroko blinked and looked at Akane. "It's complicated…"  
"Can you tell me please?"  
Kuroko sighed. "As long as you don't call me crazy." Akane nodded. "I first knew Taiga-kun when he was 16… We were both 16 when we meet actually but I don't know how but I suddenly became an 18 year old teacher and he is 5…" Kuroko looked at the water he was given.  
Akane went wide eyed.  
"When I first saw him in high school I did love him and I don't know if I still do… I think it was all a dream though… But this could all be a dream. What if I was actually in a coma? Like Taiga-kun dreamed because…" Kuroko couldn't finish his sentence since Akane had kissed him.  
Kuroko's eyes went wide and he backed away shocked.  
Akane looked out the window just as the waitress came over to take their order.  
Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake and a bowel of salad and Akane got a plate of meat and red wine. While waiting for their meal they started a conversation.

* * *

Akashi had just finished cleaning and now sat on the couch with Murasakibara who was munching on pocky sticks when Kagami woke up and started crying. Akashi blinked and ran into the room and blinked when he saw Kagami sitting up crying because Kuroko was gone.  
Kagami looked at Akashi and wiped his eyes. "Akashi… Where's Tetsu-sensei…?" Kagami asked sniffling.  
Akashi sweat drop and sat beside Kagami patting his back. "Tetsuya and your mum have gone out for dinner…"  
Kagami blinked. "What…?"  
"Like a date…"  
"TETSU-SENSEI HAS GONE ON A DATE WITH MUM?!"  
Akashi nodded and Kagami threw a pillow across the room and threw himself under the blanket.  
"Taiga?"  
Kagami didn't answer.  
Akashi sighed. "When you're ready to talk come out and have dinner."  
Kagami didn't even nod. Akashi sighed again and walked shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kuroko had paid the bill and stood up with Akane and smiled. They had a good time talking and laughing, telling each other jokes. But their night did have to come to an end and they did have to go home before the restaurant closed. But Akane had other plans on what to do. She took Kuroko to see a movie, not so oddly enough, it was a horror movie. Kuroko didn't mind since he didn't get that scared of horror. Even if he did he didn't show it. They brought the tickets and got popcorn, drinks and a packet of lollies before walking into cinema 6 to watch Marebito*.  
The two sat in the last few rows sharing the popcorn as the movie started. The movie would get interesting and Akane would be on the edge of her seat then something scary would happen and she'd scream and hide on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko on the other hand didn't care that Akane was hiding on his shoulder or the fact the movie was scary. He found it interesting and liked it. After the movie Akane said she swore she'll never talk to strangers again. Kuroko just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
This time Akane suggested they get some ice cream and go for a walk on the beach and again Kuroko didn't mind. They got ice cream then walked to the beach and started walking along the sand letting the small waves hit their bare feet.  
"Kagami told me that you play basketball…?" Akane started up a conversation  
"I used to…"  
"Did you love it?"  
Kuroko nodded. "Yeah I loved it…"  
"Why'd you become a teacher then?"  
Kuroko stopped then continued walking. "I can't remember."  
"Oh… Where you good at it?"  
Kuroko shrugged. "Only good at passing the ball… I couldn't shoot very well… I missed every one of my shots…"  
Akane laughed a bit. "Kagami said you can shoot though?"  
"I got better I guess…"  
Akane nodded.  
Kuroko pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Its getting late we should head home…"  
Akane blinked then nodded. "Yeah… Kagami might wake up soon."  
Kuroko nodded then they started walking home. Once they got home Akashi ran out and threw himself at Kuroko.  
"Calm that kid down!" Akashi yelled in panic.  
Kuroko blinked. "Calm him down?"  
Akashi pointed to Kuroko's room then grabbed Akanes wrist before she got any closer to it. "Tetsuya should go himself… He wont be very happy seeing you both go together…"  
Akane blinked then nodded and watched Kuroko blink and walk to his room.  
Kuroko opened his door walked in and silently shut it behind him.  
Kagami was on the desk, Kuroko had in his room, sitting on his knees staring out the window.  
Kuroko blinked. "Taiga-kun…?"  
Kagami sat up a bit straighter, reached for the closest object that happened to be a photo frame with himself and Kuroko in it, threw it at Kuroko and listened to it smash and Kuroko yelp in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko yelped in pain and fell backwards into the door. Thankful of Kagami's aim being suckish the photo frame missed Kuroko's head and got his shoulder and neck.  
"Taiga!" Kuroko called trying to get the small boy to turn around.  
Kagami turned around so Kuroko could see the hurt look the small boy was giving. "You went on a date with mum."  
Kuroko blinked. "Doesn't mean you can throw a photo frame at me! You could of killed me."  
Kagami looked down unable to cry anymore since he's cried too much already.  
On the other side of the door Akane and Akashi had been banging on the door calling out to Kuroko and Kagami.  
Kuroko had sat on the bed and started pulling the pieces of glass out of his neck, Kagami slowly walked over and sat on his knees next to Kuroko and started pulling the glass out of his shoulder till Kuroko flinched away.  
"Don't."  
Kagami moved away and looked down.  
"I don't want you getting hurt as well." Kuroko got the glass out of his neck then his shoulder. After all the glass was out Kuroko looked at Kagami ignoring the fact that his blood was running down his chest. "Taiga-kun, I did go on a date with your mum, you were sleeping and it was for dinner…"  
"But Tetsu-sensei is meant to marry me…" Kagami said holding his hand up showing the ring.  
"I know I am but aren't I allowed to go out and enjoy myself every now and then?"  
Kagami looked down again and Kuroko pulled him closer and hugged him.  
"Listen there are some things I will do without you because of our age differences."  
"Like go clubbing on your birthday?"  
Kuroko shrugged. "Yeah like that. Even if I do, I'll have a separate party with you."  
Kagami nodded and looked at Kuroko.  
"I'm going to go shower and wash this blood off…" Kuroko stood and Kagami grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
"C-can… I come with you?"  
Kuroko blinked once then twice then went bright red. Kagami was looking down red himself. "I um… Guess so…"  
Kagami looked up then grinned and jumped up and pulled Kuroko out the door careful of the glass on the floor and pushed past Akane and Akashi and pulled Kuroko all the way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut then locked it. Akane and Akashi blinked several times before processing what happened.  
Akane walked to the bathroom door and banged on it. "TAIGA KAGAMI OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT."  
"NO I HATE YOU!" Kagami responded poking his tongue at the door.  
Kuroko laughed. "She can't see you doing that."  
Kagami poked his tongue at Kuroko. Kuroko poked his tongue back resulting in Kagami poking his tongue harder. Both boys laughed and Akane's banging on the door softened and she laid her head on the door.  
"Akane, I was just taking Taiga-kun for a shower. He said if I didn't go for a shower with him, he was going to run away."  
Akane sighed. "Ok..." Akane walked off and went to her room.  
Kagami laughed. "Tetsu-sensei lying is bad~"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes. "Shhh she doesn't have to know~"  
Kagami giggled and watched Kuroko turn the shower on and test the water to make sure it's not too hot or not too cold. Kagami took his shirt off and started with his pants. Kuroko got the water perfect and started stripping himself. Kagami jumped into the shower and waited for Kuroko to get in. Once Kuroko got in he sat down and realised either, he was really short for his age or Kagami was tall for his age because Kuroko's face was up to his belly.  
"Taiga-kun is tall."  
"No, Tetsu-sensei is tiny." Kagami said grinning.  
The grin turned into laughter as Kuroko blew a raspberry on his belly.  
"Staphhhh!" Kagami laughed trying to push Kuroko's head away.  
Kuroko smiled then pulled away. Kagami ended up falling onto his ass before he calmed down. Kuroko put a bit of body wash onto his hand and started cleaning his neck, shoulder and chest from any dry blood. Kagami watched then looked down feeling guilty.  
"I'm so sorry Tetsu-sensei…"  
Kuroko blinked and looked up. "Ah no don't be its fine…"  
Kagami looked up as well then smiled.  
After the shower both Kuroko and Kagami got out, dried off, got dressed and walked out.  
"Tetsu-sensei do you have ice cream?"  
"Um I think so?" Kuroko walked to the freezer and pulled out chocolate flavoured ice cream. "Oh I do…" Kuroko smiled and put the ice cream on the bench before sorting out two bowels.  
"Kuro-chiinnnn~" Murasakibara whined from the couch.  
Kuroko looked over at him only to see him on his knees on the couch with his hands on the backrest part hiding half his face. "What?"  
"Can I have some ice creammmm? Pleaseeeeee?~"  
Kuroko sighed. "Sure…"  
Akane must have heard the word ice cream cause she came running out and sat at the table.  
"Did you want some too?"  
Akane nodded happily.  
"Akashi-kun?"  
Akashi shrugged. "Why not everyone else is."  
Kuroko sighed and made ice cream for everyone before putting whatever he had left back in to the freezer. Everyone sat at the table eating their ice cream. Occasionally something would be brought up then the topic would be dropped. After a minute Akashi brought up a question and wanted the answer.  
"Tetsuya. I want an answer right now, do you or do you not love love Taiga?"  
"Love love?" Kuroko asked tilting his head a little un-noticeable bit.  
"Yeah like… Actually love him."  
Kagami stared at Kuroko, Murasakibara occasionally stole bits of Akashi's ice cream and Akane looked at hers since she already knew the answer.  
Kuroko opened his mouth to say but Kise burst in the door dragging Aomine.  
"KUROKOCCHI!"  
"RYOTA NOT NOW!" Akashi threatened Kise with scissors and looked back at Kuroko.  
"It's…"  
Kise sat at the table as well. "What's going on?" He asked with a smile.  
"Kuro-chin's about to tell us if he love loves Kaga-chin…"  
Kuroko sweat dropped and everyone went dead silent so he could reply. "It's complicated."  
"How is it complicated Tetsu-sensei…? It's a simple yes or no…"  
Kuroko sighed and ate a spoonful of ice cream. "When I was in high school so was Taiga-kun… I saw him on the first day of school even though it was from behind and knew that I'd fall in love with him. A few months ago I found out I was an 18 year old teacher and Taiga-kun had somehow become 5 and I was teaching him. I'm not sure why I became a teacher when I love basketball… Kise-kun told me it was because of a special someone wasn't in my life and I'm not sure who that someone is either so don't ask. But yeah I'm not sure how I really feel about him being that our ages are 13 years apart…"  
Kagami blinked. "I'm only five how could I of gone to high school with you…?"  
Kuroko shrugged. "Maybe it was just a dream…"  
Kagami looked down. Kise, Aomine, Akashi and Murasakibara stared at Kuroko.  
"I'm not saying I don't love you still. It's just odd."  
"So Tetsuya love loves Taiga?"  
"Yes." Kuroko said looking at Akashi. "I love Taiga-kun." He said seriously.  
Kagami looked at Kuroko bright red and hugged him.  
"Tetsu-sensei…"

* * *

I accidentally went back to it mainly being Kuroko and Kagami^^; But Kurokos finally properly confessed it! ~(=^=)~ If anyone has ideas on what should happen in the next chapter please review them! I love meself some reviews :3 Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**Konna Miharu **and **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **thank you two for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Okkay... Well heres chapter 9! I know its late please no hate mail! My brains strained I stayed up all night working on this after shitting the heck outta my pants I finished this and so here it is! The other night I wasnt home and since my iPod is broken I couldnt work on it and the laptop has to stay at home and I feel bad But please enjoy this shitty chapter of mine, review, fave and follow if you managed to make it this far cause 820 havent gone past first chap... Onto story!

* * *

Kuroko woke up just before 5 on a Christmas morning with his arm over his eyes. He sat up and moved his arm so his hand was on his forehead. Everyone was going to be over today. Akashi mentioned bringing someone over with him as a plus 1 and Takao is going to force himself over with Midorima since they have a thing going on.  
Kuroko sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up. He thought about 3 nights ago when he told everyone about Kagami and he mentioned that he loves or loved him and Kagami had said he loves him back and on the same night however Akane had confessed to Kuroko saying that she's fallen for him. Things would be awesome for Kuroko id he was a playa but since he isn't things are complicated with him.  
Kuroko went for a quick sower then went to make a coffee. While he drank his coffee he decided to bake some cookies for everyone. He made 5 batches of chocolate chip and triple choc chip cookies and put them on two big plates in the fridge and started doing the washing and hung clothes on the line to dry. After he did the washing he went and started cooking breakfast for himself, Kagami and Akane, pancakes with ice cream, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with the choices of juice or milk. After he made breakfast he sat it neatly on the table with the juice and milk in the middle of it and started cleaning the house before doing dishes to make the house look presentable. Kuroko looked up at the clock once he was all done with the cleaning and all and say that it took him a whole of 2 hours because it's just before 7.  
He smiled before deciding to go and wake Kagami and Akane up. He walked into their room and crouched beside the bed and gently shook Kagami.  
"Taiga-kun~ Wakey, wakey~"  
Kagami stirred and rolled over and ended up face to face with Kuroko.  
Kuroko smiled and kissed Kagami's forehead. "Get up lazy its Christmas."  
Kagami jumped up on the bed and ended up slipping and falling on Kuroko.  
The noise from both boys when they collided woke Akane up.  
Kuroko groaned sitting up rubbing his head. "Merry Christmas clumsy."  
Kagami giggled and hugged Kuroko as he stood.  
"I've made breakfast, cookies and did a bit of cleaning."  
"COOKIES!" Kagami and Akane said at the same time and bolted outta the room tripping each other to stop the other from getting to the cookies first.  
Kuroko watched trying not to laugh but failed and laughed. "Like mother like son." Kuroko wiped his eyes from little tears that started to form and walked out. "Cookies are for when everyone gets here breakfast then shower."  
Kagami and Akane pouted and looked absolutely depressed and about to cry.  
Kuroko sighed. "One cookie each."  
Both of them jumped in joy. "YAYY!"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and pulled out two cookies that he made into the shapes of Christmas trees, Santa's face and reindeers. Kuroko walked out and Akane and Kagami where almost drooling.  
"Nu-uh after breakfast." Kuroko said shaking his finger.  
Kagami and Akane started shocking food into their mouths and drank some juice and milk then wiped their mouths clean and stared at the cookies expectantly. Kuroko rolled his eyes and pushed the cookies to them and got back to eating his breakfast.  
Kuroko finished his breakfast he grabbed all the plates and cups while Akane and Kagami sat down beside the Christmas tree looking for their presents. Kuroko washed the plates and cups then put the juice and milk away then laid face first on the couch.  
"No one opens their presents till everyone gets here."  
Both Akane and Kagami whined.  
"Children." Kuroko sighed. "No means no."  
Kagami and Akane wiped their eyes and hugged each other crying.  
"Defiantly like mother like son."  
After at least half an hour Kise had burst into the door pulling a very grumpy Aomine.  
"Kise-kun…" Kuroko mumbled sitting up fixing his hair up.  
Kise dropped down beside Kuroko who stood up. "Kurokocchi I just sat beside you!" Kise pouted.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I'm just getting something."  
Kuroko walked off and Aomine sat beside Kise. Akane and Kagami looked over at Kise and Aomine before slowly scooping the presents to themselves so no one can touch them.  
Kise looked over when he heard Kagami growling at Akane and blinked. They both had one end of the same present and where trying to pull it away from the other.  
Kuroko walked back in the room and blinked looking at the two on the ground and rolled up a newspaper. He walked over to them and smacked them both on the head with it. "Both of you away from the presents now."  
Kagami and Akane looked up at Kuroko and gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Both of you are creeping me out. Go sit in your room now." Kuroko pointed to their room with the newspaper.  
They both walked to their room sulking. Kuroko sat on the ground rubbing his temples.  
"Have they been like that all day?"  
Kuroko nodded then blinked and looked up at Takao and Midorima. "When did you get there?"  
"Just now." Takao responded proudly.  
Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Kise let us in."  
Kuroko made an 'Uhuh' noise while looking at Kise.  
Kise gave a sly grin.  
There was a knock suddenly on the door.  
"Someone that actually _KNOCKS_." Kuroko said standing and walking to the door and opened it. "Hello Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted.  
"Yo Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said letting himself inside.  
"Tetsuya, I'm sure you know who this is." Akashi smiled and moved out of the way revealing a guy just a bit bigger then Kuroko himself, he had dark coloured hair with bright highlights.  
Kuroko's eyes widened a bit and his mouth gapped open.  
"KUROKO!" The man in front of him said glomping the smaller male. "IT'S BEEN A WHILE!"  
Kuroko smiled a bit and pushed the taller off himself and stood dusting himself. "If I knew you were coming I would of brought you a present, Ogiwara-kun."

* * *

REVIEWS! Im going to reply to you guises reviews on here so yeah^.^  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **- I can't tell you how this all happened it'd spoil my perfect ending I have in store for my favourite 108 fans that made it this far~ Kuroko is not a pedo! :O Much hehehe^.^ But at least he hasnt done anything sexual! Yet hehehehe :3 And I haven't been reading the manga, I really should start research is too much spoiler =.= So I dont know that Ogiwara person but I did my research and so, I'LL TRY MY BEST FOR YOU! And sorry for not updating sooner ;-;  
**Konna Miharu **- It is weird cause their age differences but I'm dying to help yous understand what's going on but I DONT WANNA SPOIL IT DX Kuroko can't lie its hard for him to lie, especially to Kagami^.^ AWW YOU SMILE AT THIS AWW YAY! :3 That makes me so happy! Knowing I made someone smile :3 Even though fanfiction :3  
**Xxferessa-TanXx **- Wow some ideas you got there! XD But thanks to you I found an un-complicated and confusing ending! Hehe^.^ Wait for the ending and you'll know what happened~ :3  
**Dragonfly1339 **- If you manage to make it here since you reviewed the first chapter, I cant make solid paragraphs... I have someone currently working on that for me actually...  
I didnt update sooner and it makes me sick knowing I made you guys wait so long... And I completely forgot what to say down here ugh... Any ideas for the Christmas party please dont be shy! Review! Help my brain work! Even if I get more then one idea I'll figure a way to work it all into one chapter or I'll split into separate ones... OH ANYONE HERE FANS OF DGM (D-Gray Man) ? Cause I'm writing a Laven fanfic that Im going to post after soon once I re-write it^.^ AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! Yyu guys are my life!~ :3


	10. Chapter 10

You guys remember my first chapter? How I said the only bad thing is kissing? Well be prepared for some kissing this chap! :3

* * *

"It's been a while right Kuroko?" Ogiwara grinned.  
Kuroko nodded.  
Ogiwara blinked. "Kuroko, you've changed since that time in high school..."  
"You haven't changed." Kuroko said wiping away a small piece of meat.  
Ogiwara blinked again. "No Kuroko... I mean lots. Akashi has told me about you on the way here..."  
"Oh." Was all Kuroko could manage.  
Thankfully Kagami came running out and clinged to Kuroko. "TETSU-SENSEI MUMMIES TRYING TO HURT MEEEEE!~~~" Kagami whined almost crying.  
Ogiwara and Kuroko blinked before Kuroko picked up the small shaking boy and held him close. Akane came running out as well and tried to grab Kagami but Kuroko moved him away from her.  
"Explain now." Kuroko said moving outta the way letting Ogiwara, Akashi and Murasakibara inside before shutting the door.  
Everyone was staring at the three. Kise, Takao, Akashi and Ogiwara had an amused expression on their faces.  
"Kagami tried getting out of the room so I stopped him!"  
"I slapped her cause I wanted to see you but she wouldn't let me!"  
"So I grabbed the wooden spoon!"  
"SHE WAS GOING TO HURT MEE!"  
"YOU SMACKED ME FIRST!"  
Kuroko started laughing. Everyones head, but Akane and Kagami who kept slowly quietened down, snapped to Kuroko, the only time he laughed properly in front of anyone was when he was drunk. This time he was sober and laughing at the two people who are acting like its completely normal.  
"Kuroko laughing?" Ogiwara tilted his head a bit.  
Kuroko took a deep breath and calmed down. "Taiga-kun you shouldn't hit your mother and Akane if he wanted to see me its alright to let him out of the room."  
Kagami poked his tongue at Akane who poked it back. Kuroko chuckled at the sight of them.  
"Both of you get along or no more cookies~" Kuroko teased.  
Kagami and Akane froze before turning their heads to Kuroko at the same time. Kagami slapped Kuroko and wriggled outta his arms and walked off to his room.  
Kuroko blinked. "Wha...?"  
Everyone shrugged.  
"KAGAMICCHIS PMS-ING!" Kise said making a shocked ':O' face.  
Kuroko rubbed his cheek before walking to the kitchen and Ogiwara followed.  
"Need help with anything Kuroko?"  
"Um yeah... Can you take the cookies to the table please?" Kuroko asked grabbing the two plates of cookies out of the fridge and handed them to Ogiwara.  
"S-sure..."  
"Thanks." Kuroko took one cookie and walked off to find Kagami.  
Ogiwara sighed and walked to the table before quietly following Kuroko.  
"Taiga-kun are you mad at me?" Kuroko asked sitting beside Kagami.  
Kagami didn't answer. He wasn't mad at Kuroko at all. He was just being moody.  
"Please talk to me..." Kuroko sounded a bit upset and got Kagami's attention.  
The smaller boy still didn't look at Kuroko though. "Tetsu-sensei... Who was that guy that is here? I don't know him."  
Kuroko blinked. "So its because of Ogiwara-kun? He's a childhood friend that's all. Are you jealous?" Kuroko smirked and Kagami huffed grumpily proving Kuroko's point. "Taiga-kun I'm marrying you remember?" Kuroko wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist from behind.  
Kagami turned his head and pressed his lips against Kuroko's.  
Kuroko blinked, happy that he was being kissed by the one he loves but shocked cause that person is only 5.  
Kagami pulled away. "Something wrong...? Y-you didn't... Kiss back..."  
Kuroko blinked again then kissed Kagami accidentally pushing him backwards.  
They ended up in a position where Kuroko was on top and Kagami was underneath while they kissed. Kagami had his arms around Kuroko's neck since he now laid on his back and Kuroko still had his arms around Kagamis waist. Kuroko shifted his hands around so they sat on Kagamis hips before he licked Kagami's bottom lip making the smaller gasp. Kuroko slide his tongue into Kagami's mouth only to meet his tongue before pressing their lips together again.  
Kuroko was about to go one step further before he pulled away suddenly and sat up away from a heavily panting Kagami.  
Kagami, who wasn't as dazed as last time, sat up and held Kuroko's sleeve to keep up looked at him with an upset look.  
Kuroko looked away. "Your still a child Taiga-kun."  
Kagami pouted. "But! I can handle it if its what Tetsu-sensei wants!"  
"No!" Kuroko looked back at Kagami. "You cant handle it... Your just getting used to kissing like that. I've taken it too far. When you get older ok?"  
Kagami nodded and looked down upset.  
"Tagai-kun, I need you to stop being moody... I love you and only you."  
Kagami looked up at Kuroko and smiled. "Ok."  
Kuroko smiled and gave Kagami a small kiss on the forehead before getting up.  
Ogiwara who witnessed everything ran out to everyone. "Oh. My. God."  
Everyone looked at Ogiwara, except Akane as she was out of the room.  
"I just saw Kuroko and that kid kissing! They looked like it was about to become sex! But Kuroko stopped and the kid said he can handle it if thats what Kuroko wants! AND THE KID CALLED HIM SENSEI!"  
Akashi blinked. "Didn't I tell you about Taiga?"  
Ogiwara shook his head furiously.  
"Well I guess Takao can find out about him too..."  
"Kagami is the kid, hes only 5 and even Tetsu knows not to have sex with a kid of that age." Aomine said to Ogiwara.  
"Tetsuya is a teacher. Taiga is one of his students. Its a weird love thing going on between eachother. Tagai does love Kuroko so he demanded that they marry when Taiga grows up so Tetsuya is now stuck with him."  
"But Kurokocchi loves Kagamicchi! He said so. Apparently they somehow went to school and the minute Kurokocchi laid eyes on his back he fell in love. I think thats kinda sappy. At least when I fell for Aominecchi I saw his face."  
"WHAT WENT TO SCHOOL TOGETHER?!" Ogiwara and Takao said together.  
"Not technically. Not sure weather it was a dream or not but he certainly felt real."  
Everyone jumped and looked at Kuroko who entered the room with Kagami.  
"EXPLAIN NOW!" Ogiwara said stomping a foot.  
"A few months prior to Akashi-kuns birthday I found myself being a teacher at 18. Which is very odd cause I was a teacher two and a half years before so that means I was teaching at 16... I kinda remember I was a substitute teacher because I was doing a trainee ship but the teacher rarely showed up so I was called outta school three days a week to teach them. But thats all... Either way, weather Taiga-kuns 5 or 18 I still love him."

* * *

I did feel grotty writing that kiss scene with Kagami and Kuroko *shivers* I need to wash my sanity clean from any unsanity things like that *walks off to bathroom*  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **- Always the first review on each chapter! :3 I dont mind it not at all I like it thanks so much :3 I had a like-mother-like-son idea for that chapter since its Chirstmas! And I'd act like a 5 year old even if I was 25 if it cookies =q= Shige is totally going to be in this more cause I have a brilliant idea for what to happen with him! :O Since he is Kuroko's childhood friend :P If you have any ideas on what Kuroko should have gotten Kagami I'd like to hear them too please^.^  
**XxferessatanXx **- With your name like that I can spot satan XD But I'm not a huge fan of Yullen, I actually really hate it and it disgusts me for some reason, its like the same reason I hate some guys at my school but yeah^^; I would read or write it if I was requested too, anything for ma fans =^= I dont know how its become difficult cause I dont have a phone sadly ;-; But heres the chappie you waited for!^.^  
**Singheat1 **- Aww thanks! :3 Its a like-mother-like-son day on Chirstmas for the Taiga family XD I think they'd be called the Taiga family? BUT OMG YAY :3 I read the Manga after I watched the anime and the manga is pissing me off! DX She hasn't updated since last year DECEMBER! Stupid women ;-; But anyways thank you! :3  
OH YEAH BTW! Next chapter is going to be a MASSIVE spoil for how I want the end to be and its going to very confusing BUT JUST CAUSE OF NEXT CHAPTER DONT MEAN THIS ONE IS ENDING SO SOON^.^ Thank your for you reviews keep it up please and thank you again :3


	11. Chapter 11

Finally able to upload this chapter omg -.- I hate not being allowed on the laptop of iPod -.- But heres chapter 11!^.^ Enjoy the ending spoiler :P

* * *

In a hospital's white room was a single bed with chairs beside it laid a small 16 year old boy strapped to a life machine that beeped and hummed lively. On one of the chairs beside the bed sat another 16 year old boy taller than the boy on the bed holding his hand. The smaller boy's baby blue hair fell out of place as he turned his head a little. The taller straightened a little.  
"Kuroko?"  
Yes the boy on the bed is in fact called Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya that is.  
"Kagami, Kuroko's in a coma it's most likely he can't hear you." A doctor from inside the room spoke.  
Yes the taller boy beside Kuroko holding Kuroko's hand is Kagami Taiga, the one and the only.  
"Tai-ga-kun… I ne-ed y-ou…."  
Kagami blinked and pushed the strand of hair that fell out of place back into place on Kuroko's head.  
"Is Kuroko a sleep talker?"  
Kagami nodded. "Sometimes he'd say something while he slept…"  
"So it's rare?"  
"Yeah."  
Kagami fell silent and rubbed his thumb on the back of Kuroko's hand.  
"This is the first time Kuroko has said something in his sleep nor has he moved… Maybe he's waking up?"  
"WHY ARE YOU QUESTIONING THAT YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Kagami yelled at the doctor standing up.  
Kuroko's hand tightened on Kagami's causing the taller male to calm down and look at him. Kuroko had started making pained expressions. Kagami started to freak out and panic.  
The doctor took out a needle and injected stuff into Kuroko's arm calming him down after a few minutes.  
"Why'd he do that?"  
"He was reacting to your yelling. I think it is because he doesn't like you yelling that he had pain filled expressions."  
Kagami blinked. "That would explain why he'd always hit me." Kagami grumbled sitting back into his chair.  
Night soon came after the doctor left Kuroko and Kagami alone. Outside had started to snow painting everything in white as Kagami balled his free hand and covered his face.  
"Kuroko… When you wake up we'll go anywhere you want and you can tell me what you wanted too…"  
Kagami felt bad for what happened to Kuroko because he blames himself for it.  
Kuroko and Kagami had been walking back to Kagami's since Kuroko asked to go over because he had something to tell Kagami. Walking back some idiots came running down the streets, since it was snowing they slipped and where heading right for Kuroko. Kagami pushed Kuroko accidentally too hard and Kuroko slipped onto the road, the car heading for Kuroko skidded to a stop a little too late. Kuroko was hit and sent flying a few feet before sliding a meter on the ground leaving a blood trail. Kagami felt that if he hadn't pushed him Kuroko wouldn't be in the hospital now.

* * *

Inside Kuroko's dream state everyone had just finished eating lunch and Kagami and Akane had been having a go at Kuroko for cookies and to open presents, Ogiwara had been pulling Kuroko away from Kagami every time they'd get close to each other, Akashi and Kise where totally against what Ogiwara was doing and lectured him in front of everyone making them all laugh except Midorima who fixed his glasses up.  
Kuroko got every ones attention by yelping in pain, the same time his 16 year old body got the needle.  
"Tetsu-sensei?" Kagami pouted grabbing Kuroko's hand which made Kuroko jump.  
"Ah sorry… I stubbed my toe by accident…" Kuroko sweat dropped before looking at Kagami and smiling. "Hey Taiga-kun, time to open presents?"  
Kagami's face broke into a grin. "YES YES YES FINALLY!"  
Kuroko smiled letting Kagami pull him over to the presents. "Oldest to youngest~" Kuroko teased Kagami.  
"Fine. But you can't open your present till I open mine."  
"Hey hey hey that's unfair!" Kuroko gave a small pout and Kagami giggled.  
"You're unfair so this is fair!"  
"Fine…" Kuroko sat beside the Christmas tree and both Kagami and Kuroko started putting every ones presents into a pale dedicated to themselves.  
"Mummy is oldest she opens her presents first!"  
"Every ones present besides mine or Taiga-kun are from the both of us just to clear things up."  
Everyone nodded but Ogiwara because he didn't get anything.  
Kagami picked up Akanes present and gave it to her. "Here mummy!"  
Akane smiled. "Thanks." She opened her present and blinked.  
She got a yellow dressing gown, ugg boots that matched and a book from her favourite author.  
"Thanks guys!" She hugged both of them. Kagami giggled and Kuroko smiled.  
Next it was Kise who got a colouring in book, Kagami's decision. Everyone laughed but Midorima and Kuroko who chuckled. After Kise it was Midorima who got new glasses, Aomine got a photo book of Kise, Murasakibara got a big box of sweets and Akashi got a box of tofu-soup which Akashi thought was hilarious.  
"Oh!" Kagami said after realizing why he was being stared at and picked up a box for Kuroko. "Here."  
Kuroko took the box which wasn't wrapped and opened it. It was a literate works book and Kuroko smiled. "Thanks."  
After everyone opened their presents Kagami pulled Kurokos sleeve. Kuroko looked at Kagami who sat up on his knees and kissed Kuroko then sat back on his bottom. Kuroko blinked surprised then smiled.  
"Is that my present?"  
Kagami shook his head smiling and held up his present from Kuroko. "No its thanks for this. I'm going to open it now!"  
Kuroko nodded and watched him.  
Akane was ready to smack Kagami's head into the ground, anyone would know from the aura she was emitting, Ogiwara and Takao who surprised and disgusted. The other 5 didn't seem to be bothered by it like it was a natural thing for them to do since they understand how Kuroko feels.  
Kagami opened the present and stared at the box then slowly opened it. Kagami's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a silver basketball pendent attached to it.  
"Turn it over." Kuroko smiled.  
Kagami did so and read the engraving out loud. "I'll stay your shadow forever because you will remain my true light."  
Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima understood what he meant by that but the other four didn't.  
"What's that mean Tetsu-sensei?"  
"I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. You are my light to as I am your shadow." Kuroko smiled while talking and taking the necklace to put it on Kagami.

* * *

I had help figuring out a present for Kagami from Kuroko. The credit for the present goes to **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**! Thanks for reading~ Reviews are much appreciated and loved^.^  
**Xxferessa-TanXx **- LOL XD Kagami would be jealous if it was you kissing Kuroko^.^ Enjoy this chapter^.^  
**FirstThingsLast **- Thanks! :3 I dont think its that good it should be a movie special theres others that are much better then mine^^; But thanks again heres next part :3  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **- Aw I was expecting to make someone laugh :3 The kiss was a bit yucky feeling for me cause of their age differences^^; But thanks for thinking it was awesome and thanks again soo much for helping me think of a present! :3 Now you know whats happened for whats happened^.^  
**Singheat1 **- He was worried about Kuroko so he followed him and caught them together silly Kuroko forgot their age differences but Ogiwara is totally against their relationship and I'm going to make that more obvious next chapter Ii have an idea in mind now that Ii have caught up on my three sleepless nights :3  
**Xenika **- YOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING YOU BUTT AND YOU JUST CAUGHT UP READING DONT YOU DEMAND ME TO DO THINGS MISTER! . You can write your fanfics while waiting for me to update. .


	12. Chapter 12

Hiiiiiiiiiii^.^ This is the next chapter :P So Im not at home posting this so Im using a laptop Im totally not used to! And the keyboard is a shit to use so just bear with me if I make many MANY mistakes^.^ ENJOY!

* * *

Kagami absolutely loved the necklace that Kuroko gave him and he occasionally got into arguments with Akashi over who dissevered the better gift. Kise who also loved his colouring book started colouring it, Aomine would tell him he'd gone out of the lines and Kise would throw a fit making Aomine laugh. Murasakibara was making the most out of his present by eating them. Midorima and Takao where just talking to themselves and Kuroko and Ogiwara are in the kitchen cooking lunch.  
"Kuroko," Ogiwara started. "You shouldn't be around that Kagami for much longer you know that right?"  
Kuroko stayed silent while he cut carrots.  
"I could go for a hair cut don't you think Ogiwara-kun?"  
A red tick appeared on Ogiwaras head. "Don't avoid my question ."  
"Maybe I could visit my parents?"  
"Kuroko your parents died. Stay away from Kagami."  
Kuroko blinked. "You can't keep me away from Taiga-kun."  
"Why not?"  
Speak of the devil, Kagami walked into the kitchen. He was about to say something but decided against it and sat silently under the table so he could hear their conversation.  
"I love Taiga-kun and he lives with me."  
Kagami went red and Ogiwara got angrier and shoved Kuroko against the bench making Kuroko drop the knife he was holding.  
"Get off me." Kuroko said in his monotone voice staring at Ogiwara.  
Kagami blinked surprised. Every time Kuroko would talk to him he had some sort of emotion in his voice like a loving emotion and not monotone.  
"No. Promise me."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because he's a child."  
"I know he's a child but you can't deny my right of loving him."  
"You can't love him."  
"Why not?!" Kuroko rose his voice slamming his fist on the bench. "Im going to marry Taiga and you can't stop me!"  
Kagami was both happy and scared. Happy because of what Kuroko said and scared at his anger outburst. Kagami crawled out from under the table and went to run over to Kuroko but froze from what he saw. Ogiwara had Kuroko pressed against the bench and was kissing him. Kuroko had his hands on Ogiwaras chest attempting to push the attacker away from him.  
Kuroko managed to push Ogiwara away. "GET OUT!"  
Everyone in the other room jumped and ran to the kitchen, even Midorima! Because of Kurokos sudden loud use of angry tone.  
Kagami shat himself and run to Kurokos side and hugged him tightly.  
"What is wrong with you?" Ogiwara remained calm even though he was extremely angry.  
"THE FACT THAT I LOVE THIS KID AND YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THAT!" Kuroko said pointing to Kagami. "JUST GET OUT!"  
Kagami tightened his grip on Kuroko. Aomine and Kise ran over to Kuroko and Kagami while Midorima and Takao dragged Ogiwara out of the house. Murasakibara helped Midorima and Takao by not letting Ogiwara escape or come back inside while Akashi tried to calm down a furious Kuroko. Akane had been outside doing washing so she heard nothing. Kuroko had somewhat calmed down the tiniest bit. Akashi, Kise and Aomine decided to leave Kuroko and Kagami alone for a while to see if that does anything.  
Kagami jumped onto the bench and pulled Kuroko closer and kissed him. Kuroko hesitated for a moment then kissed back putting his hands on Kagamis thighs.  
Kagami mumbled something into Kurokos mouth causing Kuroko to pull away.  
"Pardon?"  
"I said... I wanna try something more then kissing..."  
Kuroko blinked a million times. "Taiga-kun yo-"  
"I know your going to say that Im just a child! But Tetsu-sensei is angry and its scary..." Kagami looked at Kuroko.  
Kuroko stared at Kagamis expression that showed he was telling the truth about being scared before he laughed a bit. "Taiga-kun sorry for being scary but dont think Im going to go any further then kissing with you."  
Kagami glared at Kuroko and ripped his shirt off.  
"Forceful?"  
"Please Tetsu-sensei." Kagami gave Kuroko the cutest face he could manage.  
"Taiga-kun..."  
Kuroko sighed and kissed Kagami who kissed back happily. Kagami had worn a button up shirt today so it was easy to take off without breaking the kiss. Kuroko pulled away to breath and Kagami was in much need of air. Slowly Kuroko leaned down and kissed Kagamis neck earning a gasp like moan. Kuroko kissed down slowly but gently but made sure he didnt bite or suck his skin cause he couldnt leave any marks on the smaller boy. Kuroko pulled away and stood up right making Kagami pout.  
"Tetsu-sensei..."  
"We are in a kitchen."  
Kagami got off the bench and dragged Kuroko to Kurokos bed room and locked the door since his room was the only room with a door.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes when he was pulled onto the bed and was kissed by Kagami.  
The two got more heated when Kuroko started rubbing circles on the insides of Kagamis thighs, Kuroko pulled outta the kiss to butterfly kiss down Kagamis chest to his belly where he stopped kissing and slowly took off Kagamis pants.  
Kagami kicked his pans off of his feet. Kuroko kissed Kagami again before he held up three fingers.

* * *

Kagami laid on the bed with his head on Kurokos bare chest and his legs bent to make his sleeping position comfortable while he slept with a pained backside. Kuroko gently ran his fingers through Kagamis hair while staring at the roof thinking.  
After a while Kagami started stirring which caught Kurokos attention.  
"Oh hey don't strain yourself..." Kuroko said softly.  
Kagami mumbled and opened his eyes looking up at Kuroko and smiled. Kuroko smiled back and kissed Kagamis forehead.  
"I should finish lunch..." Kuroko sweat dropped.  
Kagami nodded and moved slowly to get off Kurokos chest without hurting himself.  
Kuroko sat up when Kagami had moved. "Did you want something to eat? I can bring it in here for you..."  
"'es... Please..." Kagami mumbled burring his face into the pillow his head is on.  
"'kay." Kuroko smiled and stood getting dressed before placing the blanket over Kagami and walking out to the kitchen to finish the lunch he started.  
Kuroko was much happier now and if Ogiwara came back, he wouldn't ruin his mood.

* * *

DONT SEND ME HATE MAIL FOR THIS PLEASE! DX The ending bit was suggested that I make them do that but I can't write it with them cause HE'S SOOO YOUNG! DX So I didn't write the sex but they still did it ;-; HATE MAIL SHOULD GO TO **Chieney11 **ITS HER FAULT DX Anyways review please :3  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **- That rhyme was amazing XD Your welcome and heres the update you waited for^.^  
**Singheat1 **- Yes yes it does XD He loves his colouring book^.^ Kagami should of been the doctor stupid doctor =.= And no they didnt, Kuroko wanted to tell Kagami something they didnt go out together^.^  
**Xxferessa-TanXx **- DONT GO POINTING FINGERS :O Kagami was trying to protect Kuroko but made it worse by accident DX Dont bite him to death poor Kuroko will be all lonely ;-;


	13. Chapter 13

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! DX I've been to interested in the manga called 'Adekan' ;-; I cant stop reading it and I wanted to write a ff about Shiro and Officer (Kojiro) but I have to finish this ff then I gotta do ma DGM one and ehh ;-;  
And I wanted to reply to the review I got from **Guest** -  
Sure I wasn't comfortable writing that but it was a suggestion from a fan and if it's for a fan I will step out of my comfort zone to keep them happy. I'm not that type of person that upsets people cause it makes me uncomfortable. Because if I upset someone it makes me upset and then I'd do anything to make the person happy again. I wont have another sex scene with them because of their age. Even if Kagami did come of age to be able to do that stuff Kuroko would be too old for it or he just wouldn't want too. But since Kuroko is in a coma and its obvious that he loves Kagami, his mind created a world where Kagami loves him back but it made Kagami 5 to test Kuroko. And it was Kagami who wanted to prove his love to Kuroko not the other way around. And Kagami is Kagami to Kuroko weather his 5 or 16.

* * *

Outside of Kurokos dream state 16 year old Kagami was sent home from the hospital.  
"How's Kuroko doing?"  
Kagami shrugged and walked to his room and called up Kise.  
"Kagamicchi?!" Kise asked surprised when he answered the phone.  
"Usually people say hello when they answer the phone. But I need to get into contact with Aksahi."  
"Akashicchi? Why?"  
"Yeah I need to ask him something's about being in a coma..."  
"Is it because of Kurokocchi?" Kagami didn't respond. "Ok Ill give you his number..."  
Kise gave Kagami Akashis number so Kagami called him.  
"Hello?"  
"Akashi?"  
"Yeah. This is?"  
"Taiga Kagami... I want to ask you a few things..."  
Akashi went silent for a second before responding. "Meet me at the park." Akashi told Kagami what park and hung up.  
Kagami went for a quick shower before he headed out to meet Akashi. When he got there and found Akashi they sat beside each other on a park bench.  
"So your Tetsuyas friend from Seirin aren't you Taiga? Hows Tetsyua doing anyways? Perhaps I should visit him sometime…"  
"Kuroko's in a coma actually and I wanted to ask some questions about comas…"  
"Ah I see… So that's why he wasn't in the finals… Ask away."  
"Is there anyway of waking Kuroko up?" Kagami said boldly.  
"Have you tried talking to him?"  
Kagami blinked. "Not to him… I was in the room with him talking about him to the doctor and he reacted when I started yelling…"  
"Well try talking to him see if that helps or does anything. It will take time for him to wake up so don't be so impatient."  
Kagami nodded. "Yeah I know that."  
Akashi stood looking at his watch. "I have to go and meet someone now. Call me if anything changes with Tetsuya call me. I might visit him later too…"  
Kagami nodded and parted ways with Akashi.

* * *

Back at the hospital Kagami paced around the room Kuroko was in.

He was trying to think of something to talk to Kuroko about. He could talk about how things where at school, how things are going at basketball practice without him, how the Winter Cup finals went against Razukan and how they could of won if Kuroko was there and if Kagami wasn't so beat up about blaming himself for what happened to Kuroko.  
"Kuroko…" Kagami mumbled grabbing Kuroko's hand.  
Kuroko's hand twitched cause Kagami to jump and sit up right.  
"Kuroko?! Are you waking up?! Please wake up! Please…" Kagami said wiping his eyes.  
Kuroko's hand, face and foot twitched to what Kagami had been saying.  
Kagami laid his head on the bed and looked up at Kuroko. "Wake up so I can tell you I love you." Kagami said keeping his voice from cracking.  
It is extremely painful for Kagami to be sitting beside Kuroko physically fine while the smaller boy was in a coma, especially if that boy in the coma is the boy you love. Kagami had feelings for Kuroko since Kuroko said that he'd be his shadow. But stubborn Kagami hadn't noticed the feelings till he tried to save Kuroko but made things worse by putting him into a coma, even though he didn't intend too.

* * *

Back in Kuroko's dream state, Kuroko had just finished cooking lunch by the time that 16 year old Kagami had been sent home.

Kuroko shivered and blinked because he felt lonely even though his house was full of people and Kagami was laying half asleep in his bed room. The baby blue haired thought it was odd but shook of the feeling and placed food onto plates for everyone and set it out on the table.  
"I'll go get Taiga-kun and we can eat."  
Kuroko was about to walk to his room but was stopped by Akashi.  
"Akashi-kun?"  
"Is there something wrong with you?"  
Kuroko blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"You don't seem happy anymore."  
"I'm fine Akashi-kun. Just tired…"  
That was part truth, Kuroko is tired but he couldn't shake the feeling of being lonely.  
Kuroko entered his room where Kagami laid and smiled seeing Kagami had helped himself out of bed got dressed then got back into bed to sleep.  
While Kuroko tried to wake Kagami Akashi sat on the couch with Murasakibara.  
"Aka-chin whats wrong with you?"  
"Somethings wrong with Tetsuya…"  
"What is it?" Kise asked joining the conversation.  
"You seem to know everything." Aomine said because he was dragged into the conversation as well.  
"Well its hard to read him with that expressionless face of his." Akashi said poking his tongue at Aomine. "But theres defiantly something wrong with him."  
"But why? Kuro-chin has everyone here and its chirstmas."  
"Maybe that's why… His parents did die on Christmas night…"  
"THEY DID?!" Akane jumped into the conversation.  
"Yeah… Kurokocchis and parents were on their way home from having Christmas dinner they got into a car accident…"  
"Only his parents died and Tetsu made it out alive amazingly, although he had been in hospital for a few weeks…"  
"Tetsuya blamed his parents death on himself but he wont tell us what he did to cause the crash, he wont talk about it either."  
"Kuro-chin only told one person about it which was Ogi-chin but he regrated that…"  
Akane interested in the story perked up. "What happened?"  
"Ogiwara went off and told someone else." Midorima fixed up his glasses looking at Akane who had Kuroko standing behind her.  
Akane jumped when she looked behind her.  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about that." Kuroko said holding Kagamis hand tighter because they were holding hands.  
Kagami looked up at Kuroko. "Tetsu-sensei, whats the matter?"  
Kuroko looked at Kagami and smiled softly. "Nothing. You go eat lunch ok?"  
"'kay…" Kagami rubbed his eye with his free hand and let go of Kuroko's hand and walked to the table to eat his lunch.  
Akane followed Kagami quickly and the other 6 stared at Kuroko.  
"Why are you still hiding that from us Tetsu?" Aomine asked gaining everyones attention.  
"Hiding what?" Kuroko said pretending to be innocent.  
"Tetsuya. You know what we are talking about."  
"You've been friends with us since middle school why cant we know…" Kise whined.  
"I only told Ogiwara-kun because he was a childhood friend."  
"Was?" Midorima picked up.  
Kuroko shrugged.  
"Kuro-chin should tell us what happened."  
"Why I blame myself?"  
Everyone nodded.  
Kuroko sighed and looked down then back up as if he never looked down. "You guys already know that it was in a car crash. I was in the back seat and managed to unbuckle myself from the car seat and I made dad turn around and try and buckle me in but I got over him and grabbed the steering wheel and turned it onto the other side of the road just as a car was coming on the other lane… Mum and dad managed to protect me but the both died doing so."  
_Wake up so I can tell you I love you_

* * *

I did some searching about comas and apparently talking to someone in a coma can actually make the wake up faster :O But anyways thanks for reading, sorry for taking so long to update, reviews are much appreciated!^.^  
**Xxferessa-TanXx** - Kuroko is scary when he's angry^.^ When he was against Kirisaki Daiichi he was furious and Kagami was afraid to talk to him so I made him scaryyy :3 Stop being lazy then^.^  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - Y-YOU KNEW?! :O Is my ff that predictable?! DX Kise loves his colouring book the child XD Crazy is good and good is crazy :3  
**Chieney11 **- YES :O Kagami is Kagami to Kuroko no matter what the age he's still the Kagami Kuroko loves^.^  
**Nyunyunkyunkyun**- Its okkay^.^ You dont have to review if you dont want^.^ I had no choice in the matter of that! DX **Chieney11** would of hurt me if I didn't DX I know her irl and she was with me at the time so I had no choice ;-; Yes and Kagami blames himself for it^.^ I cant say~^.^  
**Singheat1** - LOL XD Its fine I understand why you asked XD I think Kagami's meant to be the child, I think^.^ I had no choice ;-; YAY THANK YOU NO HATE MAIL FROM YOU~~ :'3 *praises you* It does^.^ Although it was Kagami proving his love to Kuroko even though he is uke^.^ And thats a surprise weather he wakes or not from his endless slumber^.^


	14. Chapter 14

Finally finished this chapter! I tired to make it longer then the other chapters and it ended up with 2154 words^^; But enjoy!^.^

* * *

_Wake up so I can tell you I love you._  
Kuroko blinked and looked around. "Taiga-kun?"  
Kagami who was in the other room heard Kuroko and ran out to him. "Yes?"  
"Did you tell me to wake up?"  
Kagami blinked a million times. "You… Are awake silly." Kagami smiled.  
Kuroko blinked then smiled. "Right, I guess I am silly. Have you finished eating?"  
Kagami nodded. "Yep!"  
"So where did you want to go?" Kuroko said picking Kagami up and putting him on the couch.  
"Hmmmm…" Kagami hummed thinking.  
"HOW ABOUT AN AMUSEMENT PARK!?" Kise blurted out, mainly to Aomine but Kagami liked the idea of an amusement park.  
"YES YES YES!" Kagami said jumping up.  
Kise blinked and looked at Kagami then gasped. "WE SHOULD ALL GO TOGETHER!"  
"OH MI GOSH YES!" Kagami said gasping looking at Kise.  
Both boys laughed and giggled while planning a trip to the amusement park.  
Kuroko and Aomine rolled their eyes.  
"Make sure to put on something warm Taiga-kun it's starting to snow outside you know."  
Kagami nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

"WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Kagami squealed in excitement.  
"It's a bit past 1 so… There's 6 hours before fireworks so enjoy the rides." Kuroko smiled looking at Kagami who giggled looking at Kuroko.  
"You're coming on rides with me too!"  
Kuroko sweat dropped. "B-but Taiga-kun…"  
"NO BUTS!" Kagami said huffing.  
Kuroko was afraid to admit it but he was scared of heights and didn't do well on scary rides or any ride that spun, but he couldn't and wouldn't tell Kagami.  
"It's too cold for rides for old Kuroko I'll just sit out and watch…"  
"YOU ARE NOT OLD!" Kagami, Kise and Akashi said simultaneously.  
Kuroko flinched and sweat dropped more.  
"Didn't you guys know?" Aomine spoke up. "Tetsu here is afraid of heights and he doesn't do well of spinning or scary rides."  
Kuroko smacked the back Aomine's head blushing like mad. "D-DON'T SAY THAT!"  
Kise and Kagami broke out into laughter and Akashi was holding back from laughing.  
"IS NO ONE GONNA CARE THAT I MIGHT BE HURT?!" Aomine whined.  
"NO ONE SHOULD CARE! AOMINE-KUN THAT'S PERSONAL!"  
Kuroko huffed and marched off.  
"W-WAIT TETSU-SENSEI!" Kagami said while laughing.  
Kuroko had disappeared around a corner and no one could find him.  
"Damn his lack of presence." Aomine cursed.  
"Aominecchi shouldn't tease Kurokocchi." Kise said wiping his eyes from tears that spilt from laughing.  
"Is Tetsu-sensei really scared of heights and all that?"  
Aomine nodded. "In middle school Tetsu went on the Farris wheel with me and he started crying not even half way up, on the roller coaster he threw up before it even began and don't even get me started on the tea cup ride." Aomine shivered.  
"I REMEMBER THE TEA CUP RIDE!" Kise put his hand up high.  
"Who knew one middle school boy could react that badly from a tea cup ride…" Akashi said covering his mouth.  
Kagami blinked. "What happened?"  
"Kuro-chin wouldn't like us talking about it." Murasakibara said through a Popsicle.  
"Isn't it too cold for that Murasakibara?" Takao asked from his spot beside Midorima.  
"It's never too cold for popsicles!" Murasakibara said loudly going back to eating his ice block.  
Midorima rolled his eyes.  
"But Tetsu-sensei isn't here…"  
"Trust us Kagami, you DO NOT want to know." Midorima said placing a hand over his mouth remembering.  
"It's disgusting just thinking about it…" Aomine said poking his tongue out in disgust.  
Kagami pouted and looked at Takao. "Do you know?"  
Takao blinked then shook his head. "Nope."  
Kagami pouted more.  
"We should try and find Tetsuya now…" Akashi said recovering before starting to walk off.  
Everyone nodded and followed Akashi.

* * *

Kuroko had been sitting at a table near the Farris wheel with a vanilla milkshake since he didn't feel well.  
After he left Kagami and everyone he started hearing Kagami's voice distantly. His voice got closer each time he said something, but the scariest thing was Kagami kept telling him to "wake up." Not only did it scare Kuroko but it made him feel dizzy like his energy was being taken away from him.  
Kuroko sighed and finished his milkshake and threw it into the bin beside his table.  
After a minute Kuroko took a deep breath and tried to block out Kagami's voice and got up then started looking for the bathroom. On Kuroko's walk to the bathroom some guys came running towards him.  
Kagami who had spotted Kuroko called out his name and pushed him out of the way and into a guy riding one of them little train things that take kids around the amusement park to see everything.  
The train wasn't going fast so Kuroko was only knocked a few feet.  
At this time to only thing Kuroko could feel was the wet patch of his blood forming underneath him, he only heard 16 year old Kagami calling his name, not 5 year old Kagami, not Akashi or Kise or Aomine or Murasakibara or Midorima or Takao calling his name. He couldn't see or smell and soon after he couldn't feel.  
"Kaga…" Kuroko couldn't finish Kagami's name as he choked up a bit of blood.  
Kuroko was quickly rushed to the hospital. Just because it was a small slow going train doesn't mean it wouldn't effect Kuroko who is as weak as 5 year old Kagami. The front of the train pointed outwards that smacked Kuroko in the belly of course he'd by choking up blood.

* * *

Outside where Kuroko and Kagami are 16, Kagami watched as Kuroko's whole body start twitching little bits as he told him to wake up and ect. When Kuroko started making pained faces and whining and started bleeding out of his head randomly Kagami panicked majorly. He ran out and got the doctor who ran in with a few other doctors and nurses and kicked Kagami out so they could work on Kuroko without interruptions.  
Once Kuroko was successfully treated the doctor walked out to Kagami wearing a grim look. Kagami looked up panicking a little bit.  
"Is something the matter doctor?"  
"Kagami there is a chance that… Kuroko won't wake up."  
"No shit." Kagami said a bit irritated.  
"No that's not it. In a coma there's a 50-50 chance that the person will wake up depending on the incident that put them into the coma. Kuroko's chance of waking has been getting slimmer since the first time you yelled. It's now a 90% chance he will die."  
Kagami's mouth dropped and he stared at the doctor with shock and fear. "So there's a 10% chance he will live?"  
"Yes. He's got to be very VERY lucky if he lives."

* * *

Kuroko woke up in the hospital in his 18 year old body. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around just as slow and saw Kagami first then everyone else.  
"TETSU-SENSEI YOUR AWAKE!" Kagami yelled jumping onto Kuroko hugging him.  
"I guess I am…" Kuroko gave a faint smile.  
Kagami gave a huge toothy grin then instantly frowned. "I hurt you…"  
Kuroko blinked remembering what happened and blinked again. "Why does that seem so familiar…?" Kuroko questioned himself out loud.  
"What?" Kagami cocked his head to the side confused.  
Kuroko shook his head. "No nothing."  
Kagami frowned and hugged Kuroko tighter.  
Kuroko moved Kagami so he could stand up and Akashi stopped him.  
"The doctor said you can't move Tetsuya."  
"I'm fine I can stand." Kuroko had moved Kagami and put him on the ground and slowly sat himself up.  
Once Kuroko sat himself up he rubbed his head waiting for his migraine to disappear. The minute his migraine disappeared, Kuroko got up out of the bed. Kagami was beside Kuroko to support him, Akashi helped Kuroko and Kagami as well. Then the doctor came in.  
"Kuroko you shouldn't be up!"  
Kuroko gave the doctor a like. "I'm fine and I'm leaving."  
"I can't let you do that." The doctor said crossing his arms.  
Kuroko sighed.  
Akashi joined the conversation. "Tetsuya can leave now if he is positively fine, and by the looks of things he looks fine."  
"Akashicchi knows everything because Akashicchi is absolute!" Kise said dramatically.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes.  
The doctor sighed. "I can't let you leave till tomorrow then."  
Kuroko sighed and stared at the doctor. "I have things to do. VERY important things so I'm going now." Kuroko got into his everyday clothes and walked out of the hospital without complications.  
Everyone followed Kuroko without a care in the world.  
"Is Tetsu-sensei allowed to do that?" Kagami looked up at Kuroko.  
"No… Doesn't mean you should go around doing it! It's just, I don't like hospitals and I didn't wanna stay there any longer. Its way too familiar."  
"You've been there before?!" Kise asked mouth gapped.  
"I don't think?" Kuroko cocked his head to the side a bit. "But I feel like I have been… But it was different but similar experience that put me in there… Like Kagami pushed me out of the way of running people into a speeding car on a snowy day just like today and…"  
Everyone could guess what happened without Kuroko remembering exactly what it was, how mingled his body looked like or how much blood there was.  
"There's a Christmas festival going on just close by, how about we stop there for a bit?" Kuroko smiled.  
Kagami nodded and grabbed Kurokos hand. "To the festival!"  
Kise joined Kagami's cheering and soon after so did Akashi.  
At the festival everyone spilt into their couple groups, Akashi with Murasakibara, Aomine with Kise, Midorima with Takao and Kuroko with Kagami.  
Kagami and Kuroko walked around hand in hand looking at nothing in particular.  
"Tetsu-sensei," Kuroko looked at Kagami. "Can we go ride the Farris wheel?" Kagami pouted.  
Kuroko sweat drooped. "'W-why?"  
"Everyone else is going on it and I want to go on it…"  
"B-but that's everyone else…"  
"Pleaseeeeeeeee?" Kagami started whining and drawing attention to himself and Kuroko.  
"Taiga-kun stop whining like that…"  
"Take me on the Farris wheeelllll!"  
"F-FINE!"  
"YAY!" Kagami cheered and chanted 'Farris wheel' as he dragged Kuroko the Farris wheel.  
Kuroko gulped when they stood in line, second in line to be exact. When Kuroko looked up he thought the Farris wheel was that high up it disappeared into the clouds! Of course he was over exaggerating, it didn't go that high. Once it was Kagami and Kuroko's turn to go on, Kagami had to drag Kuroko on otherwise he wouldn't have moved. Once the Farris wheel got moving Kuroko closed his eyes tightly and refused to open them. Kagami looked at Kuroko and laughed.  
"Tetsu-sensei it's just a little ride!"  
"It's not a little ride! IT'S A BIG RIDE!"  
Kagami laughed some more and sat on Kuroko's lap and nuzzled his nose against Kuroko's cheek.  
Kuroko's eyes shot opened and looked down at Kagami. "Taiga-kun…"  
"Hm?" Kagami hummed happily.  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and closed them again leaning back.  
"We're almost at the top!" Kagami giggled looking out the window.  
"I'm not looking."  
"But but its sooooo pretty!" Kagami whined.  
"I'm scared of heights. I'm not opening my eyes."  
"Please Tetsu-sensei…" Kagami looked up at Kuroko.  
Kuroko hesitated opening his eyes. After a minute he finally got his eyes open.  
Kagami grinned and looked out the window at the fireworks that started going off from the Amusement park.  
"How lucky are we! Since we are at the top we can see the Amusement Park's fireworks!"  
Kuroko looked out to the fireworks and smiled. "Very lucky…"  
Kagami and Kuroko quietly watched the fireworks together till Kagami opened his mouth.  
"I heard Akashi and Kise talking about going on the Farris wheel with their lovers and kissing them at the top… What's that all about?"  
Kuroko blinked and looked at Kagami. "Apparently if you kiss your lover at the top of the Farris wheel you'll be together forever."  
Kagami blinked this time. "Is that true?"  
Kuroko shrugged. "Never tried."  
Kagami lifted himself off Kuroko's lap a bit and gave Kuroko a kiss. Kuroko returned the kiss.  
_"Kuroko's chance of waking has gotten slimmer since the first time you yelled. It's now a 90% chance he will die."  
"So there's a 10% chance he will live?"  
"Yes. Hess got to be very VERY lucky if he lives."_  
Kuroko felt light headed after he pulled away from the kiss. He put his hand to his head and leaned on the window of the cart.  
"Tetsu-sensei? Are you alright…?"  
"I'm fine." Kuroko smiled at Kagami who smiled back.  
Kuroko tried his hardest to remember what he heard just a second a go but he couldn't. The only thing he remembered was his name and "there's a 10% chance he will live." After a minute of thinking about it Kuroko caught on.  
_"THERE'S A 10% CHANCE I WILL LIVE?!"_ Kuroko yelled in his head staring out the window wide eyed.

* * *

**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf **- Kagami wants his Kuroko back soon^.^ Poor Kuroko for his parents ;-; and Sorry I didn't update sooner stepdads making everyone do chores everyday so whenever I'm on laptop I have to clean the house and the laptops taken from me =.=  
**Guest** - I'm a bit confused... Are you the same person that reviewed last chapter the really long review? But thanks I love them together too :3  
**Singheat1** - I can't tell you cause its a surprise weather he dies or wakes up! Dont cry please! DX My DGM ff is coming along well hehe^.^  
**Catherineanimelover1** - Sorry for the wait^.^  
**Scarlettkinghtwalker **- Aww thanks X3  
Dont know when the next update will be! DX Tomorrows Chirstmas so I have family things to do and the day after on boxing day my friend is taking me shopping for anime stuff and then friday I have to start getting ready to go camping with family DX I can try and work on it tomorrow and the day after and have it up boxing day^.^ Anyways enjoy! Reviews much loved^.^  
P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :3


	15. Chapter 15

OH MI GOSH! Its been a while since I posted! :O But since my family camping has been postponed till wensday I decided to work on my chapter while no one is home^.^ I actually had fun writing this, so many ideas went into my head and I wanted this to be a LONG chapter so I made it long^.^ I hope thats ok with you guys :P Anyways enjoy reading!

* * *

Once the Farris wheel came to a stop for Kuroko and Kagami to get off, Kuroko ran out of the cart and disappeared into a crowd of people leaving.  
"TETSU-SENSEI!" Kagami tried to follow Kuroko but couldn't because he lost him.  
Kuroko got out front of the festival and messaged Akashi 'Can you take Taiga home I have to do something! He's by the Farris wheel.'  
After Kuroko put away his phone he bent over a bin and threw up. "Farris wheels…"  
Once Kuroko was sure he wasn't going to throw up anymore he wiped his mouth with his hand and ate a mint that he so happened to be carrying. After a minute passed Kuroko's phone rang.  
"Hello?" Kuroko answered his phone.  
"TETSUYA WHERES TAIGA?!" Akashi practically screamed through the phone.  
Kuroko blinked. "Near the Farris wheel?  
"HES NOT HERE!"  
"WHAT?!" Kuroko screamed into his phone hanging up and running back to the Farris wheel in the festival.  
Kuroko found Akashi who was running around frantically calling out for Kagami who was nowhere to be found.  
"AKASHI-KUN CALM DOWN!" Kuroko grabbed Akashi's wrist to stop him from running any more.  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! THERE IS A MISSING 5 YEAR OLD SOMEWHERE!"  
"I KNOW THAT BUT WE ARENT GOING TO FIND HIM RUNNING IN CIRCLES AROUND THE FARRIS WHEEL!"  
"HES 5!"  
"CALM DOWN!" Kuroko smacked the back of Akashi's head.  
Akashi feel forward a bit then stood up and did the same to Kuroko.  
Then started the war of smacking each other till Murasakibara came in and smacked their heads together.  
"Now's not the time to start wars. There's a missing five year old."  
Kuroko took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "'Right… Thanks. No one tell Kise-kun. He will react worse than this."  
Speak of the devil, Kise ran over and threw himself at Kuroko crying. "HOW CAN YOU LOSE A 5 YEAR OLD!?"  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Kuroko yelled back at yelling Kise.  
"YOU WHERE THE ONE WITH HIM!"  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH HIM?!"  
"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"  
"LIKE WHAT?!"  
"SEE THE DOCTORS!"  
"WHY?!"  
Kuroko would have stopped there if he wasn't angry. "THERES A 90% CHANCE I COULD DIE!"  
Everyone froze, not including Kuroko, with eyes and mouths wide open.  
"A 90% chance…?"  
Everyone, including Kuroko, turned to face the source of the voice, Kagami Taiga.  
Kuroko blinked. "N-no! I mean yes! I mean! I have to go…" Kuroko said and ran off disappearing around the corner.  
Once Kuroko was a safe distance away from the festival and was sure no one was following him he started to walk the rest of the way to the hospital. He had been drained of his energy and felt liked sleeping. Once Kuroko reached the hospital he asked to speak to one of the doctors. One of the doctors came out and called for Kuroko who followed nervously. Kuroko hates hospitals and doctors.  
Hospitals because it feels as if death is on his shoulders and it smells like old people and doctor's because they don't always tell you the truth.  
"So, Kuroko Tetsuya, what seems to be the matter?"  
"I heard something last time I was hear… Well not something someone… They said there's a 10% chance of me living."  
The doctor blinked a few times.  
Kuroko looked closely at the doctor and noticed that the doctor is actually female.  
"Well that's not right… You are perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with you." She smiled.  
Kuroko inwardly sighed and took a moment. "The voice also said that I'm in a coma…"  
"I'm not so sure you're in a coma… I think you're hearing things. Maybe we should give you a few check-ups and keep you hear for a while if that's ok?"  
Kuroko nodded. "That's fine. I'll just have to tell some people first." The doctor nodded. "And um, can I know your name?"  
"Alexandra Gracia."  
Kuroko offered the long haired blonde a small smile then walked out of the room and pulled his phone out just as he got a call from Akashi.  
"Akashi-kun, I was just about to call you."  
"Tetsuya, Taiga is at home and I'm alone no one can hear me or you now explain."  
Kuroko blinked. "I don't know how to explain it… When I was last in the hospital I heard voices… I heard voices, a doctor and Taiga-kun when he was 16..."  
"…What'd they say?"  
"That I'm in a coma and the chances of me waking up is very slim and there's a 10% chance of living…"  
"That's impossible!"  
"I know. I think… But I need you to tell Akane-san and Taiga-kun that I won't be coming home for a while I actually have something important to do so I can't go home."  
Akashi sighed. "Sure sure. I'll tell them."  
"Thank you." Kuroko hung up and put his phone away before walking back to the female doctor Alexandra.

* * *

"Alexandra-san…"  
"Oh you can just call me Alex." Alex smiled.  
"Ok… Alex-san I was wondering how old are you?"  
"34."  
"Married?"  
Alex went a little pink. Only a little. "Why?"  
"Well you look like a young married women…"  
"I am married. With a child."  
Kuroko let a small smile spread on his lips. "Boy or girl?"  
"A boy. His 5 and his name is Himuro Tatsuya. He has his father's last name." Alex smiled back at Kuroko who blinked.  
"Himuro Tatsuya…" Kuroko let the name slip his lips before it something clicked in his head. "He was in America till the start of this year!"  
Alex blinked cocking her head to the side. "You know him?"  
"Yeah. I was his preschool teacher this year. Kagami Taiga, ring a bell?"  
"Oh yeah Akanke's boy who plays basketball with Tatsuya! I know him haven't seen him in a while though…"  
"Also one of my students… He's currently living with me since his father died and their house got burnt down…"  
"Akane too?"  
"Yeah of course."  
Alex and Kuroko had a great conversation sharing jokes and laughs having a great time while Kuroko was having a test done on him. After the test Kuroko was in his hospital room sitting on the bed with Alex sitting beside him.  
"Did Kagami ever talk about me?"  
"Sometimes he'd mention the name "Alex-neesan" to Akane and to Himuro-kun."  
"Does he talk to you about me?"  
Kuroko shook his head. "The only thing he said was that you Himuro inspired him to play basketball and that you helped him learn something's.  
Alex smiled sorta then stood. "You should sleep now."  
Kuroko nodded and laid down. "Goodnight Alex-san."  
She smiled more. "Goodnight."  
She turned the light off before she exited the room leaving Kuroko in complete darkness.

* * *

_"Kagami-kun, can I come to your house with you?"  
Kagami looked down at the small blue haired boy. "Sure why?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
Kagami gave a small nod and started walking to his apartment with Kuroko following behind. The suspense was killing Kagami and he got frustrated trying to read Kuroko for what he might want to say. Kagami was the only one on the Seirin High basketball team that could understand Kuroko but not now.  
__The frustration on Kagami's face was shown clearly and Kuroko smiled a little bit. "It's nothing you should concern yourself about." 'Unless you don't feel the same.' Kuroko finished in his head.  
__Kagami grumbled to himself. "Can't you tell me while we are walking?"  
__Kuroko shook his head a bit. "I don't want to say it outside in the snow. I want to be comfortable saying it to you."  
__Kagami sighed in defeat and gave up.  
__Half way to Kagami's house a group of boys came running and slipped and started slipping towards Kuroko, not intentionally. Kagami saw the boys and pushed Kuroko out of the way instead of pulling him.  
__Kuroko was sent onto the road where a car that looked like a minivan or mini truck failed to stop in time and sent Kuroko flying a few feet before he skid a meter leaving a trail of blood where his body landed to where he stopped skidding and rolling.  
__"KUROKO!"  
__Kuroko heard Kagami's calling his name drifting away. "Kaga…" Was all Kuroko got out before everything went black._

* * *

Kuroko shot up in his hospital bed, covered in a thin layer of sweet and raspy breathing. He wiped his forehead and looked at the clock on the wall. The time read '1.50'. Kuroko slowly got out of the bed giving his legs time to work. Once he got up he headed out of the room down the hall to get a drink of water. On his trip he slowly processed the dream, well most of it. Whatever he dreamed he couldn't remember what happened after Kagami gave up on trying to figure out what Kuroko wanted to say.  
After Kuroko's drink he went back to his bedroom and sat on his bed and felt around for his phone. Finding it, he opened it and saw a piece of paper in the phone that had Alex's name and her number. Kuroko smiled and dialled Akashi instead.  
After the second ring Akashi picked up.  
"Tetsyua do you _KNOW_ what time it is?"  
"Akashi-kun you sound like the living dead." Kuroko gave a small chuckle.  
"Well I _was_ sleeping." Akashi sighed. "What is it?"  
"I wanted to talk to you… About a dream I just had… My doctor isn't in, I don't think she does after hours and I didn't want to disrupt her sleep."  
"So you disrupt me sleep? You little sh-"  
Akashi was cut off by Murasakibara who said something that Kuroko couldn't hear properly.  
"Sorry baby you can go back to sleep…"  
Afterwards a kissing sound was heard and Kuroko poked his tongue out faking disgust, although Akashi couldn't see it.  
"Can you be any more lovey dovey with him." Kuroko made fake gagging sounds.  
"Shut up you!"  
Akashi and Kuroko laughed.  
"I'm outside so Atsushi can't hear me." Akashi said proudly.  
"Got a jacket on?"  
"I'm not stupid."  
"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Kuroko said dramatically.  
"You can't copy Ryouta!" Akashi giggled.  
"I can't copy a little kid."  
Kuroko and Akashi laughed again.  
"Anyways Tetsuya what's the dream about?"  
Kuroko explained the dream to Akashi, everything that he remembered of it.  
"But that's all I remember… I can't remember the actual reason I woke up like that."  
Akashi paused for a minute thinking. "Well if you really are in a coma then what your dream was about was what happened to put you into the coma. If you remembered what happened after Taiga had giving up arguing then there's a chance that, if you were in the coma, that your wake up."  
"Oh…" Was all Kuroko could say.  
Kuroko looked at his lap about to cry. He couldn't stop thinking about his life when he was 16 and his life now. He didn't want to wake up because he didn't want to leave everyone, the generation of miracles actually got along and cared for each other like in middle school, but Kagami wasn't Kuroko's age and he hated doing the things he does with the five year old.  
"Tetsyua are you crying?" Akashi asked.  
Kuroko blinked and touched his wet cheek. "TRAITORS!" He yelled.  
Akashi laughed. "Traitors? Now you sound like Ryouta!"  
"Are you going be like Aominecchi and act all lovey with me?" Kuroko sniffled after he giggled a bit.  
"Aw c'mon Kise don't cry baby, I'll punch who ever made you cry." Akashi tried to copy Aomine.  
Kuroko had fallen off his bed and burst into loud laughter.  
Akashi joined laughing with.  
The two talked all hours of the morning till Akashi had to go since his phone was dying.  
"Hey I'll stop by the hospital when I'm able to ok?" Akashi's voice sounded a bit husky from laughing all morning. "I need to rest my throat is _KILLING_ me."  
Kuroko giggled a bit and nodded. "Yeah that be nice. We can finish this conversation when you get here."  
Akashi nodded to himself and smiled. "See ya Tetsuya."  
"Bye-bye Akashi-kun." Kuroko hung up and put his phone down before laying down and closing his eyes for a bit of sleep.  
Once Kuroko feel asleep the only thing he could hear were the voices of the doctor and 16 year old Kagami and surprisingly 16 year old Akashi.

* * *

"How's Tetsyua?"  
"Peaceful. He had a fit this morning but no one was here. He managed to calm down after a while though, he started smiling." The doctor said.  
"I wonder what Kuroko is dreaming of." Kagami said brushing the hair out of Kuroko's face.  
Akashi asked the doctor something who nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him. Akashi sat on the chair on the opposite side of the bed then Kagami.  
"Taiga," Kagami looked up at Akashi. "Do you like Tetsyua?"  
Kagami blinked before he went red and looked down. "Yeah…"  
Akashi grinned then dropped his grin into a sweet smile. "You hurt him I will murder you."  
Kagami flinched and nodded. "T-the last thing I-I want to do is hurt him again…"  
A small smile formed on Kuroko's face. "Ha-ve-nt… Hurt me…"  
Kagami went wide eyed and stared at Kuroko.  
"Well he can hear you and he responded." Akashi gently nudge Kuroko's arm with his fist. "Tetsyua is a fighter, Taiga. I don't believe that he will die. When he's ready he will wake up."  
"But how?" Kagami directed his attention to Akashi.  
"Don't ask how. I just know." Akashi smiled and Kagami nodded  
"Kuroko has been mention you a bit more in his sleep… And Murasakibara." Kagami grinned and Akashi blushed a crimson red. "Something tells me Kuroko thinks you and Murasakibara would be a perfect couple."  
Akashi mumbled something inaudible and crossed his arms. "I have to go. Someone's waiting for me." Akashi stood.  
"Is it Murasakibara?" Kagami grinned again.  
Akashi went redder and walked out of the room.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Kagami called after Akashi.  
"Shut up!" Akashi called back and laughed while Kagami laughed a bit at Akashi's flustered moment.  
Usually Akashi would act high and mighty but he just showed Kagami his weak side.  
Looking back at Kuroko, Kagami let out an exhausted sigh and ran his fingers through the smaller's hair. "Kuroko… When will I see you beautiful ice blue eyes again…"  
The doctor walked back into the room. "I saw Akashi leave just now and decided to come check up on Kuroko."  
Kagami nodded. "Kuroko said something… Like he was trying to talk to me…"  
The doctor ushered for Kagami to continue while he wrote it down.  
"I told Akashi that I didn't want to hurt Kuroko again and he said haven't hurt me."  
The doctor blinked and looked up at Kagami surprised. "That's not normal…"  
"Are you sure Kuroko is in a coma?"  
"Something like a coma. So yes he is in a coma."  
"What's that mean?" Kagami asked a bit irritated.  
"I have to go see something." The doctor said leaving the room without answering Kagami's question.  
Kagami sighed.

* * *

18 year old Kuroko had just woken up when the doctor left 16 year old Kagami.  
Kuroko sat up and leaned on the wall beside his bed and smiled then frowned and waited for Akashi to arrive while replaying the voices in his head.  
Alex had walked in just after Kuroko had fully woken up and sat up straight reading a book. "Kuroko."  
Kuroko blinked and looked up putting his book down. "Alex-san." Kuroko smiled at the smiling female doctor.  
"Anything interesting happen last night?"  
Kuroko nodded and told Alex all of what he could remember about his dream. "Afterwards I called Akashi and he told me that if I was in a coma then that's what happened before I was put into a coma and if I remembered the rest there's a chance I might wake from the coma…"  
Alex blinked. "You still think you're in a coma?" Alex sighed a bit and smiled. "We got your test results back and there's something wrong with you but we can't figure out what it is so we have to run more tests. Other than that you're perfectly healthy and you can come and go as long as you please as long as you come back before night."  
Kuroko nodded. "Good. I think Taiga-kun will be very upset if I don't see him soon." Kuroko sweat dropped.  
"What why?"  
"TETSSUUU-SENSEEIII!"  
Alex perked up and faced the door pushing her glasses up.  
Kagami ran in the door and dived onto the bed and placed himself in Kuroko's lap and hugged him. "Bad Tetsu-sensei!"  
"Taiga-kun…" Kuroko sweat dropped then blinked. "Hey how am I bad?!"  
"Why didn't you tell me and mummy yourself! And what's all this about 10% chance of living?! Bad Tetsu-sensei for not explaining anything to your wife!"  
Alex blinked and started laughing.  
Kagami looked at Alex then went wide eyed. "Alex-neesan!?"  
Kagami looked over the long haired blonde then leaned over the bed to hug her then sat back on the bed semi-glaring at Kuroko.  
Kuroko ran his fingers through Kagami's hair and kissed his forehead. "I didn't tell you guys myself because I was already here and my doctor Alex had to run some tests on me and the 10% living thing is nothing. I must have overheard the patients next door." Kuroko lied smiling.  
"So… You can come home?"  
Kuroko shook his head.  
Before Kagami said anything else Akashi ran in the door.  
"TAIGA HOW COULD YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT?!"  
Kagami squealed and hid behind Kuroko.  
"AKASHI-KUN! I need to talk to you in privet!"  
Kuroko picked Kagami up and put him on the bed.  
"Tetsu-sensei you're not cheating on me with Akashi!?" Kagami looked hurt.  
Kuroko and Akashi laughed.  
"No Taiga-kun. Akashi-kun is already engaged, and I'm engaged remember."  
Kagami huffed pouting then nodded.  
"You talk to Alex-san while I talk to Akashi-kun?"  
"'kay…" Kagami mumbled following Alex out of the room.  
Akashi shut the door behind them and sat on the bed in front of Kuroko. "Yes?" Akashi smiled.  
"I tried to sleep after last night but I could hear the doctor, 16 year old Taiga-kun and 16 year old you!"  
"ME?!" Akashi said shocked.  
"You were getting along with Taiga-kun… In that life you and him didn't get along at all you tried to stab him for disobeying you… But you and him actually laughed!"  
"WOW!"  
Kuroko started telling Akashi about everything that he had heard this early morning. After he was done Akashi grinned.  
"So in that life I'm dating Atsushi?"  
"Apparently so. But in middle school in that life you guys acted like a couple and in that and then Murasakibara-kun listened to everything you said."  
"That was like that in this life as well."  
Kuroko widened his eyes a bit. "Really? I can't remember anything in this life at all so I didn't know."  
"Anyways Tetsuya, why can't you go home?"  
"Well the test Alex-san ran on me showed I was perfectly healthy but there is something wrong with me that the test picked up so she's going to run more test to try and find out what that thing is."  
"Oh…"  
Kuroko looked down. "Last night on the phone to you… You mentioned something about waking up if I remember how I was put into the coma, if I'm in one… I don't know whether I want to know or not… I like this life, the generation of miracles actual care for each other… I'm a teacher and I'm actually with the one I love most, even though I hate it because he is so young… But that life, me and Midorima-kun still don't get along and the miracles and I don't get along, but Taiga-kun is my age and is more responsible… I miss that life but I'll miss this one if I leave."  
Akashi looked from Kuroko to his lap then back. "If you leave this life, try and get everything like this life. It won't be exactly the same but it will be close." Akashi said with a smile, tears burning the rims of his eyes.  
Kuroko looked at Akashi. "Akashi-kun…" Kuroko hugged Akashi. "Just if there was a way I could have both lives…" Kuroko said letting himself silently cry.  
If there was a way, Kuroko would find it and he will.

* * *

YAY DONE :3  
**Singheat1**- OMG THAT REVIEW WAS THE BEST XD When I read it I couldnt stop laughing XD But its okay for your rambling^.^  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - Started singing that when I read that review but replaced, "I will survive" with "Kuroko will survive" ^.^ Best song ever^.^ Bad chores ;n; Heres update to make your day better XD ^.^  
**Guest** - I was excited for this chapter too :3  
**Samivyl** - Sorry couldnt post it when you wanted it The last few days been busy If Kagami was more emotional then something? O.O And honestly... I dont know how much longer it should be^^; Im still trying to figure out when to end it^^;  
**Catherineanimelover1** - Heres the chapter!^.^ Much longer then the other chapters :P  
**KurosakiCrystal** - From chapter 6 review: Akashis birthday X3 Thats my best chapter Im proud of that one =^= and review form last chapter: I UPDATED! XD  
REVIEWS MUCH LOVED THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :3


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

!IMPORTANT!

My laptop is currently **broken**! I have a friend of mine coming over tomorrow (Aud time) to look at it ;-; Stupid camping ruins everything =.= Right now I'm using my iPod and it sucks to use this thing so I won't post any chapters on it unless laptop is broken for good *crying*

BUT GOOD OR BAD NEWS! The next chapter I post is gonna be the last chapter! But its gonna be split into 2-3 parts so yeah^.^ Hope you guys have been enjoying my fanfic :3 Bye-bye till next chapter!^.^


	17. The end - Part 1

MY LAPTOPS FIXED OMG AND I LOST NOTHING OMG SO HAPPY SO MUCH HAPPINESS X3 and starting now my review replys will be up at the top :3  
**Akashiseijuurou** - (Chapter 2) OMG ANOTHER FAN OF MURAAKA AND YOUR READING MY STORY SOO HAPPY X3 So we friends now? :3 YAY X3 Is that a story pick up line? XD Oh thanks :3 I shall create a fanfic of just MuraAka for you :3 After I start posting my DGM one^^; Thanks for reading :3  
**Singheat1** - Thanks :3 I know its very OOC ;-; Its ending very VERY soon^.^ If its not a happy ending you'll go Akachi on me?! XD I'll dodge it like Kagachi did =^=  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - Yes smack contest XD Murasakibara-kun won^.^ Akachi and Tetsuchi are besties like two peas in a pod! :3 Not relationship wise though cause thats cheating :O Oil and water... Took me a while to understand XD But I sorta see it...  
**Catherineanimelover1 **- Thanks :3 He wont be that lonely he still has Kagachi ;-; -Review from last update: Its part one of last chapter cause I cant keep this story going on forever and I cant focus on other fanfics I wanna write with this one still ongoing ;-; Im sorry ;-; Yyou can read my MuraAka ff or my DGM one ;-;  
**Samivyl** - Working on how to pronounce your name now Im curious o.o Sorry for the delay DX My laptop is fixed now :3

REVIEWS MUCH LOVED EVEN THOUGH STORIES COMING TO AN END! Enjoy^.^

* * *

Kuroko let Akashi fall asleep on him. After a while Kuroko carefully struggled to pull Akashi up onto the bed and let him lay asleep there. Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed thinking to himself about nothing really. Alex soon came in disturbing the peaceful silence with a snoring Kagami. Kuroko looked up and smiled.  
"Kagami fell asleep while talking to me. He stayed up all night last night worrying about you." Alex said putting Kagami down beside Akashi as Kuroko stood up.  
"Akashi-kun fell asleep while crying so its fine." Kuroko gave a small smile.  
Alex nodded then tied her long blonde hair back. "I should get back to work. If you need anything just call me."  
"Will do thank you." Kuroko watched Alex leave then yawned. "I guess I could sleep a bit."  
Kuroko sat on the chair beside the bed and got into a comfortable position where he had one leg up and the side of his head resting on it. He closed his eyes and let sleep engulf him.

* * *

Kuroko had entered the other life again. This time not only could he hear the voices but he could see everything in a third person point of view. He could see himself laying on the bed, a deathly pale colour and his baby blue hair had grown past his shoulders, Kagami sat beside the bed holding Kurokos hand hiding his face as he is crying, Akashi buried his face onto Murasakibaras chest while the purple haired giant held Akashi protectively in his arms, Kise was visible crying in front of everyone while kneeling on the ground, Aomine kneeled beside Kise rubbing his back in a soothing manner holding back his own tears, Midorima stood at the end of the bed with the light reflecting off the glass so no one could tell what he was feeling.  
The doctor stood in the doorway apologizing. "We've done everything we can… We don't think he will survive past tomorrow. Tonight is his last night for goodbyes." Without another word the doctor left.  
Kagami looked up at the long blue haired boy, he leaned up and placed a small kiss on the boy's lips.  
18 year old Kuroko felt the kiss and he could feel his cheeks growing wet as Kagamis tears dropped onto them.  
Murasakibara let Akashi go so the small red head could hug the almost lifeless body and he mumbled something, no one could hear it but the peeping Kuroko. "Tetsuya… Im sorry. I want nothing more than for you to wake up and live."  
After a minute Akashi place himself back into Murasakibaras arms.

* * *

Kuroko threw himself awake on the chair, Akashi and Kagami sleeping on the bed. Kagamis low snoring made Kuroko burst into tears. Kuroko refused to let himself sleep the whole time he cried. Once he calmed down, Kuroko stood up dried his blood shot eyes and walked out to the bathroom. He bent himself over the sink and splashed his face and stared at his reflection. He shook his head letting the water fly off his face.  
"Theres no way right?" He asked himself before he headed back to his room.  
Kuroko looked at Kagami who now had a smile plastered on his face as he snored away then he looked at Akashi who sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"Tetsuya…" Akashi mumbled looking over at Kuroko. Akashi smiled till he realised Kuroko had been crying. He got out of the bed without waking the smaller red head and walked to Kuroko and hugged him. "Hey, why where you crying?"  
"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko let tears spill freely down his reddened cheeks. "In the other life… I'm dying. Everyone was there… Kise-kun, you and Taiga-kun where crying, Aomine-kun was holding himself back, Midorima-kun… I couldn't tell what he was feeling or how Murasakibara-kun was feeling…"  
Akashi was silent. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there with his arms around Kuroko rubbing small circles on his back in attempts to comfort him.  
"You told me you were sorry and you wanted nothing but for me to wake up and live…"  
Akashi took a small breath and spoke. "Lets go get something to eat."  
Kuroko nodded slightly and Akashi let go of Kuroko smiling at him. Kuroko smiled a little back and let himself be pulled out of the room.

* * *

The duo sat in a small diner that was no doing between lunch and dinner meals. Kuroko had gotten himself a small lemonade and a small bowel of ramen, Akashi got a cup of coke and a bowel of tofu soup. They sat in silence as they ate and drank the food and soft drink that has been placed on the table. After the meal Akashi had paid, refusing to let Kuroko pay, and got up with the eldest of the two following.  
"Tetsuya."  
"Hm?" Kuroko hummed in acknowledgement.  
Akashi left a comfortable pause as he thought of what to say next. "I think its time we get you to remember how you got into a coma if you are definitely sure your in one."  
Kuroko swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.  
"Your suffering I can see that. But if there is a me out there, 16 and already with Atsushi, and Ryota is with Daiki, and you manage to wake up from the coma… I want you to create a life like this one."  
Kuroko looked onto the road and nodded in understandment. "All right. I will stop at nothing to have this life a reality in the other world."  
Akashi smiled, the brightest smile that he could manage.  
"Although… It will never be the same."  
"I know. But its worth a shot."  
Kuroko nodded smiling.  
"What was the last thing you remember last night with Taiga and you being 16?"  
"We were walking to his house because I had to tell him something… He wanted to know what that something was but I refused to tell him what that something was so he gave up… After that everything went black and I woke up…"  
Akashi hummed while in thought, as if a small light bulb light up above his head, he had a face that said 'I got it!' writing all over it.  
"Do you remember what that something was?"  
Kuroko thought long and hard before a small sigh escaped his lips. "I've thought about it all day and I think it had something to do with confessing to him…"  
Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's back. "Then you are going to grab Taiga, tell him you want to tell him something, walk down the street and hopefully you remember just by looking at your surroundings." Akashi smiled.  
Kuroko blinked then nodded. "Maybe." He smiled then paused. "What if I don't remember what do I tell him?"  
"You just wanted to go for a walk with him."  
Kuroko rolled his eyes and smiled again as the pair made their way back to the hospital.

* * *

This chapter was a short one Im sorry ;-; Hope you enjoyed^.^ I should have my DGM chapter one up later tonight or early tomorrow^.^


	18. The end - Last part

Ok, this chapter is a VERY short one sorry I seem to be apologizing a lot but Im sorry This is also last chapter! Not sure if I should add a chapter like a epilogue... Like few months later or something like that... Its up to you guys review if I should otherwise, enjoy last chapter!^.^  
**Samivyl** - YOU PRACTICALLY READ MY MIND HOW CREEPY DX But theres only two parts hehe^^; Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writting :3 And oh... I was way off with name pronunciation^^;  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - Second review with a song in it XD Hope you enjoyed my fanfic! :3  
P.S my DGM fanfic is up and all^.^ BYE-BYE SEE YOU ALL A DIFFERENT FANFIC IF YOU READ IT!^.^ I might put up a poll for the epilouge thing so vote or review^.^

* * *

"Taiga-kun…"  
The small red haired boy slowly woke up rubbing his eyes. "Tetsu-sensei…"  
Kuroko smiled at Kagami and helped him off the bed. "Hey, I have to tell you something."  
"What…?" Kagami mumbled sleepily.  
"Well, I won't tell you here. I want to tell you someplace special."  
Kagami looked up at Kuroko and nodded. The blue haired adult smiled and walked out of the hospital with Kagami following.  
Kuroko found the street he was on when he first got into the coma, he took a deep breath and put on his expressionless face as he walked down the street.  
Kagami felt the need to know right now, it was itching at him now that Kuroko was expressionless. He started getting frustrated quickly and Kuroko noticed.  
"It's nothing you should concern yourself with."  
Kagami grumbled to himself. "Can't you tell me while we are walking?"  
Kuroko shook his head a bit. "I don't want to say it outside in the snow. I want to be comfortable saying it to you."  
Kagami sighed in defeat and gave up.  
Half way to 16 year old Kagami's house Kuroko remembered, a group of boys came running to Kuroko, as he remembered it happened. Everything he remembered happened, and before he knew it, he was laying in the middle of the road in a pool of his own blood.  
"TETSU-SENSEI!"  
"Kaga-" Kuroko went completely black.

* * *

When Kuroko awoke, he saw a blinding white light and instantly snapped his eyes shut with a silent groan. Right now he really wanted the pain to go away. Kuroko put his hand over his eyes and slowly opened them and waited for them to adjust to the dull light before slowly moving his hand and getting used to the bright light.  
Kuroko had figured he had been in a hospital, he did just get hit by a minivan, so he decided against sitting or moving much and turned his head to look around. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the hospital he was currently staying in but a different one, the next was the doctor wasn't Alex but a male who Kuroko hadn't recognized and lastly, Kagami Taiga is 16 and not 5. Kuroko froze when he realised everyone in the room was or rather _IS _16 not 18 or 5. Kuroko laid in bed unsure whether to jump out and cling to Kagami crying out of joy or just cry because it hurt. Kuroko wasn't just physically hurt, he will miss his dream life and there was nothing he could do about it. So instead he cried out of hurt and joy.  
Everyone had left the room while Kuroko was deciding what to cry over but Akashi who didn't want to listen to what the doctor had to say. When Kuroko started to cry Akashi almost had a heart attack! He lounge at Kuroko and squeezed him so hard Kuroko felt like his ribs where being crushed.  
Before Akashi spoke Kuroko covered his mouth. "Don't say a word." Kuroko smiled and hugged Akashi back.  
"We all… We all thought you died Tetsuya…" Akashi said quietly refusing to let a tear escape his eyes in front of the older male.  
Kuroko blinked. "Oh? It's still day isn't it?"  
"It's just past midnight…"  
"I see… What made you think that anyways?"  
"You… Stopped breathing and your… your heart stopped…" Akashi's voice cracked and went quieter.  
"When'd this happen?"  
"Just now…"

"Tetsuya?"  
"In my coma… I relived the moments that happened to me before I went into the coma in this world… It must have been that, that caused me to "die" in this life before I woke up…"  
Akashi smiled and hugged Kuroko tighter. "I'm just glad you're awake. Not just me but everyone. Mostly Taiga."  
"How long has… Taiga-kun been by my bed?"  
"He never left. Unless the doctors forced him home to shower."  
Kuroko smiled a bit with made Akashi smile as well.  
Akashi got off of Kuroko and off the bed when the door opened a little. Kuroko laid back down and closed his eyes pretending he wasn't just talking to Akashi. The red haired boys face broke into a grin when Kagami walked in.  
"Why are you grinning?" Kagami asked a bit violently to Akashi.  
Kuroko didn't like the tone Kagami was using. Not one bit.  
"Why do you think?" Akashi used the same tone.  
Kuroko felt like yelling at the two.  
"Kuroko just…"  
Kuroko could hear the hurt in Kagami's voice then realized he had been called "Kuroko" by Kagami when he was so used to the name "Tetsu-sensei".  
"Your not the only one upset about his death." Murasakibara said entering the room and wrapping his arms protectively around Akashi's neck, Akashi put his hands on his giant's arms.  
"Akashi was grinning when I walked in!"  
The violent tone being used again.  
Akashi had started giggling and laughing when the other 3 walked into the room.  
Kise had the urge to punch Akashi but that urge flew right out the window when a light giggle that has never been heard from was heard.  
"It's not the same, but at least it's my life, Akashi-kun."  
Everyone's eyes, including Akashi who had been laughing at Kagami, flew to the blue haired boy on the bed.  
Everyone had called out Kuroko's name, save for Akashi since he already knew.  
"Wait… What's that mean?"  
Kuroko smiled a bit. "It's my life."  
Kagami was on the bed in the same position Akashi was in a few minutes ago hugging the older male. Kuroko froze for a second then hugged back opening his eyes a little to look at Kagami.  
"I'm back." Kuroko said kissing Kagami on the cheek. "Taiga-kun."


	19. Um Epilogue chapter thing

I FINALLY FINISHED IT OMG! I havent been able to finish it cause everyday when I sit at the laptop to write, I'd have to get off cause a friend comes over But I actually finished it! :'D Sorry for the long wait really I am and I dont know if this would be an epilogue to be honest its more of a chapter^^; But oh well^.^ Enjoy the final ending!^.^

* * *

It had been several months after Kuroko had awoken miraculously from his coma. During those several months, Kagami had forced himself to stay at Kuroko's till he recovered fully from the incident. He had forgotten what he had wanted to say to Kagami and what his relationship was towards the other generation of miracles.  
As the pair now laid in bed naked while cuddling, Kagami snored away and Kuroko stayed awake watching his light sleep before snuggling closer and closing his eyes. He didn't know how things ended up this way and he really didn't care.

* * *

Kuroko smiled to himself and yawned, he fell asleep wiping the small tears that formed in his eyes.  
The next morning Kuroko woke up before Kagami. He hopped outta the bed and slipped on some pants and dragged himself out to the kitchen to make something to eat.  
After a while Kagami woke up to coldness, he got up, dressed himself and walked out to find Kuroko curiously. He found his new lover sitting at the table with a fork hanging in his mouth listening to someone on the other side of his phone.  
Kagami walked over and kissed Kurokos temple trying to push down the bedhead on Kurokos head. "Who's that?"  
"Akashi-kun. Sorry I was just telling Taiga-kun who I was talking to…"  
A smiled formed on Kurokos mouth as Akashi said something. Kagami rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen after anything he could eat.  
"I don't mind. Im sure Taiga-kun wouldn't mind either… I think he forgot actually…" Kuroko laughed a little like a giggle but not. "Yeah ok. Bye-bye."  
Kuroko hung up smiling and Kagami walked back into the room.  
"So whatd Akashi want?"  
"Oh… Nothing." Kuroko looked up at Kagami who stood behind him.  
"What? No liar." Kagami pouted.  
Kuroko poked his tongue a little and Kagami bent down and gently bit his tongue.  
Kuroko giggled at this and kissed Kagami while standing.  
The kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kuroko was first to pull away so he could go answer the door. When the door opened a smaller red haired, just a bit taller than Kuroko, tackled him to the floor.  
"TETSUYA!"  
"Akashi-kun!"  
A taller blonde haired followed Akashi and tripped over the two and joined the hug.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
"Thanks Kise-kun."  
Kagami blinked a million times and could feel a heart attack coming on. How could he have forgotten his shadows birthday! Feeling really stupid Kagami said that he had to go home since he was wanted by his mother and ran out the door, when he really had to get a present.  
"Your right he did forget…" Akashi said pushing Kise off himself and stood helping Kuroko up.  
Kuroko shrugged. "He's Bakagmi after all."  
Akashi and Kise agreeing.  
"Nee, Kurokocchi! I brought over streamers and balloons!" Kise said smiling like the idiot he is.  
"BALLOONS!" Kuroko dived for the balloons and started blowing one up.  
"Should have gotten you a balloon for your birthday." Akashi laughed while Kise remained frozen trying to recover from shock.  
Once Kurokos balloon was full of air and tied up, he threw it into the air and let it fall.  
The three boys started decorating Kurokos apartment with birthday decorations. Akashi worked on a chocolate cake while Kise had been with Kuroko pulling clothes out of a box.  
"Put these on!"  
Kuroko blinked taking the clothes then nodded and went to change. He walked out a while later in dark blue a little too tight jeans, a red yellow and green stripped short sleeved shirt, a purple jacket that he left unzipped and a darker red hoodie attached to his jacket that Kise had flipped up over Kurokos head.  
"A BIT OF ALL OF US! Your pants are Aominecchi, shirt is me Akashicchi and Midorimacchi and your jacket is Murasakibaracchi and Kagamicchi!" Kise said proudly.  
"Whered you find these?"  
"I had my clothes designers make 'em! Though I didn't have your size I used Akashicchi since you two are close in size."  
Kuroko looked at Akashi then back to Kise and smiled. "Thanks Kise-kun."  
Akashi turned away from the oven and looked at Kuroko. "Looking good Tetsuya!" He joked.  
Kuroko laughed and stuck his tongue out.  
After a while, all the food was set up on the bench - that separates the kitchen from the lounge room - and the decorations where up, Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima turned up. Kagami still wasn't back so Kuroko got a bit worried.  
Kuroko pulled out his phone and dialled Kagami.  
"_Hello?_"  
"Taiga-kun!… Where are you?"  
"_Um… Im out at the shops right now…_"  
"You forgot didn't you?"  
"_No!..._"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes smiling. "Hurry home or you'll miss all the fun."  
Kagami and Kuroko hung up the phone at the same time and Kuroko watched as Akashi made him a vanilla milkshake. Once the milkshake was finished Kuroko sat at the table drinking his milkshake while everyone made more adjustments to the room they were in.  
After a minute Kagami was walking in the door and froze. "Wha…? Im gone for over like half an hour and this house is covered in birthday decorations."  
Kuroko turned to Kagami. "Its just a party."  
"Akashicchi thought it was a cool idea to have party at Kurokocchis house! But apparently you forgot his birthday so I was invited to come along and help set up a party and you had left the house while we were setting up and you just didn't get back till now when everyone else showed up!"  
Kuroko rolled his eyes. "You could be a little less confusing Kise-kun… Wait didn't you say Momoi-san was coming over?"  
"And your basketball team." Akashi said facing the birthday boy.  
Kagami grunted and crossed his arms, causing Kuroko to look at him.  
"Taiga-kun?"  
Kagami said something inaudible to everyone.  
"Is it because Momoi-san?"  
Kagami looked away just as there was a knock at the door.  
Kuroko sighed and walked over to the door and opened it only to be attacked by a pink haired women.  
"TETSU-KUN!"  
"Momoi-san…" Kuroko let Momoi hold onto him as he headed inside. "Why are you dressed in a bikini? I don't have a pool…?"  
"Akashi-kun and Ki-chan said that we were going to the beach!"  
Kuroko directed his attention to Akashi and Kise who were both whistling, while looking away, rocking back and forth on their heels and with their hands behind their backs.  
"What was the point of decorating my house then and all the food?" Kuroko asked a bit irritated.  
"For when we come back! We'd be too lazy then!" Kise said throwing his hands up.  
Kuroko sighed and crossed his arms in front of Momoi who let Kuroko go surprisingly.  
"WE HAVE PEOPLE WAITING FOR US LETS GO!" Akashi changed the subject and walked out the door.  
Everyone followed. While everyone talked and got along, Kagami pulled Kuroko back to talk to him without Momoi clinging to him.  
"Tagia-kun?"  
"What? Am I not allowed to walk with you without Momoi?"  
Kuroko smiled and shook his head and walked with Kagami.  
"Is there something wrong with her?"  
Kagami grunted. "She calls herself your girlfriend."  
"So you're jealous?"  
Kagami faced away causing Kuroko to smile a bit.  
Kuroko had grabbed Kagamis hand as they reached the beach and walked with him to a spot undercover. Everyone placed their stuff down and went off to change, except Momoi since she was already in her bikinis. All the boys walked out with board shorts the same colour as their hair. Kuroko looked around at the 5 boys that walked in front of him and instantly remembered why he hated going to the beach or swimming with everyone. They all had toned sexy abbs while he had nothing but a pale stomach. Kuroko knew he had no muscles, sometimes he'd joke about it saying "look at these guns", but that didn't change the fact that he's jealous. Not that he'll ever show it. Even Akashi had abbs!  
Once everyone got back to where Momoi was sitting waiting Kuroko couldn't help but stare at everyone staring at them. Kuroko sighed and walked off without being noticed and twirled the ends of his hair that passed his shoulders. He hadn't had his hair cut since he got out of the coma and it had grown quiet a lot. As Kuroko walked he spotted Riko with the rest of the basketball team. He smiled and jogged over to her.  
"Coach." He said trying to cover up his emotion filled voice with his monotone voice with his usual expressionless face.  
"DON'T YOU JUST COACH ME AFTER WHAT YOU PUT US ALL THOUGH!" Riko knocked Kuroko down, sat on his back and started pulling his legs up wards.  
"Ow ow ow! That hurts please stop!" Kuroko started tapping the ground with his out stretched hand.  
Hyuuga pulled the violent women off Kuroko and let him stand before he stumbled again.  
Riko had been crying while hurting Kuroko, so she apologized and hugged him.  
"Sorry for that… But by the time school starts again I'd be ok to play basketball." Kuroko smiled.  
Riko looked up at him and nodded. "Your going under serious training!"  
Kuroko nodded then lead the group to where the others are sitting. Once they got back, Kuroko got smacked on the head by Kagami.  
"DON'T JUST DISSAPPEAR!"  
Kuroko groaned holding his head. "What is this pick on Kuroko day?!" He sat away from everyone still holding his head.  
Kagami walked over just as Kuroko laid down and closed his eyes. "Sorry Kuroko…"  
Kuroko mumbled something in response but didn't move his arm from his eyes.  
Everyone snuck over silently and including Kagami they all yelled at the blue haired boy. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO-KUN! KUROKOCCHI! KUROKO! TETSU-KUN! TETSU! TETSUYA! KURO-CHIN!"  
Kuroko visibly jumped. He removed his arm from his wide eyes and he stared at everyone. A bunch of people, no, A LOT of people that had been sitting looked over at them.  
Kuroko couldn't respond but he did smile. Everyone smiled back at him, not including Midorima, even though he did say happy birthday with the others.  
After a bit of talking, everyone had decided to go swim or build sand castles. Kuroko had sat on one of the bench type chairs with Akashi because he wasn't in the mood for either of the fun activites just yet and he wanted to talk to Akashi.  
"What is it Tetsuya?" Akashi started the conversation.  
"I… Want to tell you something and I want you to listen if that's ok…?"  
Akashi nodded facing the older male as Kuroko started telling him all about being in the coma, how him and Akashi got so close and became best friends that told each other everything, which was mainly Kuroko about the life he's living know and how Kagami was 5 and everyone else was 18. He then proceeded to explain the very last conversation he had with Akashi after they had finished eating.  
Akashi processed what he'd just been told, slowly so he could process it properly. "So… We were best friends in your dream type of state and I told you to create a life just like that one?"  
Kuroko nodded. "It was fun having everyone close like in middle school…"  
Akashi smiled and put his arm around Kuroko. "So Tetsuya, how about we go build a sand castle together! Like friends."  
Kuroko smiled and hugged Akashi. "Thank you."

* * *

After a fun filled day, as the sun set beautifully over the ocean Akashi demanded a photo. He got a stranger, who feared his life and said yes, to hold the camera. Kuroko had been placed in the middle, Akashi on one side putting the bunny ears up behind Kurokos head, Kagami on the other side who had kissed a blushing Kurokos cheek, Murasakibara had his arm around Akashi smiling, Kise had jumped onto Aomines back and was grinning, Aomine next to Kagami was smiling looking up at his model, Midorima stood behind Kuroko and Akashi and was actually smiling, Momoi was on Midorimas shoulders and the Seirin high basketball team kneeled down in front and the talls ones stood behind Kagami and Kuroko or beside Murasakibara and Kise and Aomine. The stranger took the photo and commented that the photo was a beautiful one and that they all looked like close friends or family.  
Kuroko walked over to Akashi and looked at the photo and playfully punched the red heads arm. "Bunny ears Akashi-kun? Really?"  
Akashi laughed and not long after so did Kuroko. Everyone was staring at Kuroko by the time to two stopped laughing and Kuroko blinked looking at them.  
"What?"  
"Kuroko laughed!"  
Kuroko looked away huffing a bit.  
"HES SHOWING EMOTIONS IT'S A MIRICLE!"  
"Well, he wasn't part of the generation of miracles for nothing." Izuki said grinning. "Oh that was a good one!" He pulled out a small notebook and wrote it down.  
Kuroko smiled looking at everyone talk and laugh on the way back to the birthday boys house. Once back everyone had a quick snack and sat Kuroko at the table and placed the cake with candles in front of him and started singing "happy birthday" to him. Kuroko couldn't help but smile and feel like crying. After the song Momoi told him to make a wish and blow out the candles.  
"A wish… Hm…" Kuroko smiled thinking of the perfect wish and made the wish to himself then blew out the candles.  
"Whatd you wish for?!" Kagami asked.  
"Why would I tell? It wont come true." Kuroko smirked.  
"Tell me and I'll make it come true." Akashi joined in wanting to know.  
Kuroko faced Akashi then rolled his eyes. "I wished that we'd get along like in middle school. This time with my basketball team."  
"Just like in your coma right?"  
Kuroko nodded. "I made a promise and I cant keep that promise if none of us are going to be friends again."  
Just as Kuroko finished he was literally tackled by everyone. EVERYONE. Kuroko laughed and looked at Kagami who was the one that tackled him first and kissed his forehead.  
"Hey Taiga-kun… Remember how I wanted to tell you something?" Kagami nodded. "I love you."  
Kagami went bright red and everyone ontop of them grinned and said "ohhhh~" in a teasing manner like people usually do when they find out someone likes someone.  
Kagami smiled and kissed Kuroko. "Guess what."  
"What?" Kuroko asked smiling.  
"I love you too."

* * *

What a way to confess XD Under like 20 people or less^.^ Um... Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and liked my fanfiction and all haha... Imma miss you guys ;-; And I'd just like to say, as Kuroko slept he'd enter the other life and when he slept in that life he woke up 16 so it was like he never slept when he actually did^.^ So he gets both lives and he's the happiest he can be :3


End file.
